Love In Library?
by yuinayuki
Summary: Enggak ada summary. Chapter 7, chapter terakhir! R&R ya..!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua!! :D

Aku balik lagi..!! :)

O, iya ini fic ke dua ku. Jadi, tolong dibaca terus di review ya!!

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Love In Library?

--Yuinayuki-chan—

* * *

Seorang gadis berlari-lari di koridor sekolah. Ia terlihat buru-buru. "Sial! Pasti pelajaran sudah di mulai." Batin gadis itu terus berlari. Karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya gadis itu menabrak bapak yang mengangkut tumpukan sampah.

"Gya!!" jeritan gadis itu terdengar sampai langit-langit sekolah dan membuat beberapa anak-anak kelas lain tersentak mendengar suaranya.

"Tadi, itu suara apa?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya. Temannya hanya menggeleng. Anak-anak yang merasa penasaran melongok keluar kelas. Dan mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat mereka.

"H, hei apa-apaan ini?" tanya mereka semua melihat koridor sekolah di penuhi sampah kering yang berhamburan.

"Puah!" seseorang keluar dari tumpukan sampah kering yang menimbun dirinya. "Kya!! Ku, Kuchiki Rukia! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di situ?" tanya temanya lalu membantu temannya berdiri. Rukia hanya tertawa malu. Teman-temannya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian dengan tertib memasuki kelas masing-masing. Dan membiarkan bapak itu membersihkan koridor dari sampah-sampah yang berhamburan.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Maki-sensei memanggil nama Rukia. Rukia yang baru saja meletakan tasnya segera menghampiri gurunya itu.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlambat lagi?" tanya Maki-sensei.

"A, aku bangun kesiangan lagi. Maafkan aku." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Maki-sensei menghela nafas lalu mengambil sebuah buku. "Lihat! Dari daftar ini yang paling sering terlambat masuk kelas itu kau, Kuchiki." Rukia semakn menundukan wajahnya.

"Dan lihat ulangan harian mu semakin turun. Sementara kau selalu berangkat terlambat begini kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Ibu tahu kondisi keluargamu tapi, jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasan. Mengerti!" Rukia mengangguk. Maki-sensei menyudahi ceramahnya lalu membiarkan Rukia duduk.

* * *

"Ichigo.. kau diminta Maki-sensei menemuinya sekarang juga!" ujar Chad memberitahu Ichigo. Cowok berambut orange yang sedang membaca itu segera menemui Maki-sensei dan meninggalkan bukunya.

* * *

"Rukia.. kamu disuruh menemui Maki-sensei di ruang guru" jerit Tatsuki. Rukia terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa aku mau dimarahi lagi?" tanya Rukia pada Tatsuki. "Hei, tenang saja. Aku yakin kamu tidak akan dimarahi lagi." hibur Tatsuki. Rukia tersenyum lalu segera menemui Maki-sensei.

* * *

"Permisi, sensei." Maki-sensei menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Oh, Kurosaki. Duduklah dulu!" ujar Maki-sensei.

"Maaf, Sensei. Kenapa aku dipanggil kemari?" tanya Ichigo.

"Um, soal itu ya." Maki-sensei lalu menjelaskan maksudnya memanggil Ichigo.

"Permisi, sensei." Maki-sensei melihat siapa yang menemuinya lalu mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Aku mau kau memperbaiki nilai-nilai mu yang turun akhir-akhir ini." pinta Maki-sesei.

"Bagaimana caranya, sensei?" Maki-sensei mengambil kardus yang ada di kolong mejanya lalu membawanya ke atas meja.

"Ini. Kerjakan semua kertas ulangan yang ada di dalamnya!" mata Rukia membulat.

"T, tapi.. itu banyak sekali sensei." Rukia masih tidak percaya Maki-sensei akan memberikan tugas sebanyak itu.

"Tenang saja." Maki-sensei tersenyum. "Kamu tidak akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Tapi, bersama Kurosaki." Rukia melihat seorang cowok berambut orange memakai kacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, terlalu banyak sensei. Bisakah di kurangi sedikit?" tanya Rukia.

"Baiklah." Maki-sensei membuka kardusnya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas. "Mm, sepuluh kertas.. dan sisanya dikerjakan, ya! Dikumpulkan sebelum ulangan semester. Baiklah selamat mengerjakan dan Kurosaki ingat bantu Kuchiki!" ujar Maki-sensei menyudahi penjelasannya. Rukia masih tidak percaya Maki-sensei hanya mengambil sepuluh kertas dan sisanya harus ia kerjakan.

* * *

"Ugh, berat sekali." gumam Rukia pelan.

"Oi!" tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Rukia. Rukia menengok ke belakang.

"Pulang sekolah ke perpustakaan!"

"Hei, apa maksudnya?" Rukia berusaha menjejeri langkah cowok itu. cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu sedikit menunduk. "Pulang sekolah ke perpustakaan. Bukannya kau disuruh mengerjakan semua itu." cowok itu menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Rukia.

"Tapi, aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah." tolak Rukia.

"Sudahlah, pergi saja ke perpustakaan pulang sekolah! Maki-sensei juga menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakannya bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Baiklah." Rukia akhirnya mengalah. "Ugh, berat sekali!" batin Rukia. tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil kardus yang dibawa Rukia.

"Eh!"

"Biar aku yang bawa!" Rukia berusaha mengambil kardusnya.

"Tidak usah. Kelasku sudah dekat, aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Dasar keras kepala! Jangan sok kuat! Jalanmu saja miring-miring." Rukia menatap cowok berambut orange itu kesal.

"Hei, kembalikan kardusnya! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas!" Rukia berusaha merebut kardusnya lagi. "Hei, aku bisa membawanya sendiri! Tidak usah masuk ke kelasku!" Rukia akhirnya menjerit. Cowok itu memberikan kardus itu pada Rukia lalu masuk ke kelas. Rukia heran lalu masuk ke kelas juga.

"Hei, kenapa kamu masuk ke kelasku?" tanya Rukia. Cowok itu memandang Rukia dengan heran.

"Rukia.. apa ini?" tanya Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Rukia. Rukia tidak memperdulikan cowok itu lagi.

* * *

Rukia membuka pintu perpustakaan lalu dimasukinya tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hua!!" Rukia berlari menjauh.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

"Kau itu bisa tidak sih jangan mengaggetkan ku?!" ujar Rukia kesal.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" Rukia menurut saja. Rukia menaruh tasnya di salah satu bangku lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya cowok itu.

"Aku mau ambil sesuatu di kelas. Aku segera kembali." ujar Rukia setengah berteriak.

Cowok itu mengingat kejadian tadi saat Maki-sensei memintanya untuk mengajari Rukia.

**FLASHBACK**

Maki-sensei mengambil daftar murid lalu menunjukannya pada Ichigo. "Kau kenal anak ini?" tanya Maki-sensei. Ichigo mengagguk. "Dia.. Kuchiki Rukia. Dia sekelas denganku. Lalu ada apa sensei?"

"Aku memintamu untuk mengajarinya." ujar Maki-sensei.

"Kenapa aku? Biasanya Ishida yang melakukannya." tanya Ichigo.

"Ishida tidak bisa. Dia sibuk untuk mempersiapkan olimpiade. Dan Ishida bilang kau bersedia menggantikannya." jelas Maki-sensei.

"Awas ya kau, Ishida!!" batin Ichigo dalam hati.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Huh.. kemana sih dia?!" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar. Ichigo mengambil kacamatanya lalu membersihkannya dengan tisu. Rukia datang dengan membawa kardus.

"Lama sekali!" keluh Ichigo. Rukia tidak menghiraukan keluhan Ichigo. Rukia meletakan kardus yang berisi soal-soal itu di atas meja. Ichigo membuka kardusnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar soal.

"Kerjakan!" Rukia mengambil soal yang di pegang Ichigo lalu mulai mengerjakannya. Ichigo mengambil soal lain lalu mengerjakannya juga.

"Ah, salah.. penghapus.." batin Rukia. Rukia mengambil penghapus yang ada di depannya tapi, tangannya menyentuh tangan Ichigo yang juga ingin mengambil penghapus. Rukia segera menarik tangannya wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Pakai duluan." Ichigo menyerahkan penghapusnya pada Rukia. Rukia mengambil penghapusnya di tangan Ichigo lalu segera menghaus tulisannya yang salah.

"Ini.. makasih." Rukia memberikan penghapusnya pada Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo dan Rukia meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengoreksi pekerjaan Rukia lalu mengembalikannya pada Rukia.

"Tidak banyak yang salah. Aku sudah betulkan yang salah jadi, tinggal salin saja." ujar Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum senang dan melipat kertasnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ichigo melihat Rukia tersenyum tiba-tiba wajahnya merah.

"Hei, jangan lengah besok masih ada sebanyak ini!" ujar Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Rukia mengangguk. Lalu mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hei!" panggil Rukia.

"Namaku bukan, "hei"! Namaku Ichigo." Rukia menghampiri Ichigo.

"Terserah.. aku Cuma mau bilang terimakasih sudah mau mengajariku. Sudah, ya.. sampai besok!" ujar Rukia setengah berteriak. Rukia yang berlari kecil dikejar oleh Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia menghentikan larinya.

"Ti, tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." ujar Ichigo.

"Ti, ooh.. bilang saja kamu mau pulang bersamaku." Rukia meledek Ichigo yang sekarang mukanya memerah.

"Enak saja! Aku bisa dimarahi kalau ketahuan membiarkan kau pulang sendirian." jelas Ichigo.

"Masa?" tanya Rukia mulai menggoda Ichigo lagi.

"Gr.. jangan meledekku! Aku memang diajarkan seperti itu. Sudah tidak usah meledekku!" ujar Ichigo kesal lalu meninggalkan Rukia di belakang yang masih meledek Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kau mau mampir tidak?" tawar Rukia. Ichigo memandang bangunan yang agak tinggi di depannya.

"Hei! Mau mampir tidak ke rumahku?" tanya Rukia setengah menjerit di telinga Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan, sih?! Telingaku bisa pecah tahu mendengar suaramu yang cempreng itu!" ledek Ichigo.

"Huh, mau mampir tidak?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Baiklah. Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo memanggil Rukia.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Rukia curiga. "Jangan-jangan.. pada saat aku pergi kau menggeledah tasku, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku ini sekelas denganmu! Kau itu juga duduk di sebelahku!" Rukia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Dasar.. apa kau ini mudah untuk melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Hei, seenaknya saja kau ini! Aku tidak akan menginggat orang yang tidak penting tahu!" sindir Rukia.

"Apa katamu?! Kau bilang aku orang yang tidak penting?!" emosi Ichigo mulai naik.

"Iya, orang yang tidak penting." ulang Rukia.

"Gr… Hei, kepala helm! Kau itu harusnya berterima kasih padaku karen aku sudah berbaik hati mengajarimu!" Ichigo balas meledek.

"Aku bukan kepala helm!!" jerit Rukia.

"HEI!! BERISIK..!!" bentak seorang wanita.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Puah…

Senangnya bisa bikin yang sepanjang ini. :)

Coba tebak siapa wanita itu?!

Tolong baca terus jangan lupa di review, ya! :)

Maaf, kalau masih banyak kesalahan.

Terserah mau kritik, saran, flame, atau apa..

Terima kasih! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua di sini!!

Makasih ya reviewnya kemarin! :D

Seperti biasa tolong dibaca terus di review, ya!

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Love In Library?

--Yuinayuki-chan—

* * *

"HEI!! BERISIK..!!" bentak seorang wanita. Ichigo dan Rukia menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka. Rukia merasakan aura hitam di sekelilingnya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ichigo.. kau merasakan sesuatu tidak?" tanya Rukia setengah berbisik. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Rukia dan Ichigo melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seorang wanita berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyum iblis dan sapu lidi di tangannya.

"JANGAN BERISIK!!!" suaranya menggelegar.

" K..kak Hi, Hisana!!" jerit Rukia.

* * *

"Rukia kenapa kau ribut sekali?" tanya Hisana. Kini Rukia dan Ichigo sudah ada di dalam rumah Rukia.

"Maaf, kak." Rukia menundukan kepalanya.

"Hah.. ya sudahlah. Lalu kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" tanya Hisana.

"A, aku ada tugas kelompok di sekolah ja.. jadi, aku pulang terlambat." Jawab Rukia. Ichigo yang di sebelah Rukia hanya diam.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Hisana menunjuk Ichigo yang ada di sebelah Rukia.

"Kurosaki.. Kurosaki Ichigo." ujar Ichigo memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kurosaki-kun." ujar Hisana. Ichigo tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berlari-lari.

"Hisana-san.. cepat! Di luar masih banyak pekerjaan. Banyak yang memesan roti." ujar gadis itu. Hisana mengangguk.

"Ini rotinya sudah matang. Tolong bawa ke Byakuya-san!" Hisana mamakai sarung tangan tebal lalu membuka penutup oven kemudian, mengeluarkan roti dari dalam oven. Bau harum roti yang baru diambil menyebar ke ruangan. Hisana meletakan roti-roti yang masih panas itu di sebuah tempat.

"Bawa ini! Aku akan memanggang roti selanjutnya." Hisana mengambil roti-roti yang akan di masukkan ke oven.

"Baik!" gadis itu mengambil roti yang sudah diambil Hisana lalu segera membawanya ke luar dapur.

* * *

"Rukia, keluargamu membuka toko roti?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, toko roti kecil. Aku mau ke kamar sebentar, tunggulah di sini!" Rukia naik ke kamarnya. Ichigo memandangi punggung Rukia sampai Rukia masuk ke kamarnya. Di kamar Rukia melepas seragam sekolahnya yang berlengan panjang itu lalu menaruhnya di sebuah pengait di belakang pintu. Rukia mengganti seragamnya dengan memakai kaus putih dan celana balon berwarna hitam di bawah lutut. Rukia kemudian turun menemui Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau mau minum apa?"

"Teh." ujar Ichigo.

"Ini. Dan ini kue kering." Rukia meletakkan teh di hadapan Ichigo lalu meletakkan biskuit kering di sampingnya.

"Mana kardusnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa malah mengerjakan soal??" tanya Rukia heran.

"Sudahlah, mana kardusnya?" Rukia memandang kesal Ichigo. Rukia mengambil kardusnya di bawah lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ini, kerjakan!" Ichigo memberikan Rukia beberapa lembar soal. Rukia sudah siap mengerjakan tiba-tiba Hisana datang.

"Rukia bisakah kamu dan Kurosaki-kun belajar di dalam kamar?" tanya Hisana membuat Rukia terheran-heran.

"K, kenapa kak?" tanya Rukia. Hisana menunjuk tumpukan kardus-kardus berisi gula, teh, dan lain-lain yang ada di depan pintu masuk.

"Jika kardus itu tidak di masukkan akan menghalangi pintu masuk dan pengunjung akan merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi.. tolong kalian belajar di kamar Rukia saja, ya!" pinta Hisana agak sedikit memaksa.

"T, tapi kak.. di masukkan ke dalam dan ditaruh di lantai kan bisa?" Hisana menggeleng ragu.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa mengambil rotinya. Jika, di lantai dipenuhi kardus-kardus.. dan itu bisa berbahaya jika aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan roti-rotinya hanya karena sebuah kardus yang menghalangi langkahku."

"T, tapi kak.. di dalamnya kan ada sayuran dan buah-buahan."

"Iya, sayuran dan buah-buahan akan di masukkan ke dalam almari es. Tapi, barang-barang lain belum bisa ditata dulu. Setelah kafe sepi baru kami akan menatanya. Jadi, aku akan meminjam meja ini untuk menaruh barang-barang." jelas Hisana panjang lebar.

"Kurosaki-kun mau, kan?" tanya Hisana. Ichigo tidak bisa berkutik lagi, akhirnya menyetujui belajar di kamarnya. Hisana keluar dari dapur menemui pengantar barang lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Huh, kakak merepotkan saja!" gerutu Rukia. Hisana hanya tertawa geli. Rukia dan Ichigo mengambil barang-barang mereka lalu akan membawanya ke kamar Rukia.

* * *

Rukia dan Ichigo naik ke kamar Rukia yang ada di atas. "Dasar kakak!" Rukia masih menggerutu kesal karena harus repot-repot pindah ke kamarnya. Karena asyik menggerutu Rukia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya tiba-tiba ada kucing yang-entah- datang-dari-mana-itu berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Rukia yang tidak konsentrasi memperhatikan jalan hampir menginjak kucing yang lewat di bawah kakinya.

"Apa itu?!" tanya Rukia. wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Hei, hanya seekor kucing." jawab Ichigo. wajah Rukia tetap pucat.

"Hei, ayo cepat jalan!" ujar Ichigo tidak sabar.

"I, Ichigo aku tidak bisa jalan."

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo. Suara Rukia tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Li, lihat kakiku!" ujar Rukia. Ichigo menuruti apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Ichigo melihat kaki Rukia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Lihat lagi, bodoh!" Ichigo merengut, lalu melihat lagi kaki Rukia. Kaki kiri Rukia terangkat sedangkan kaki kanan Rukia menapak tapi, hanya sebagian.

"Oh, tidak!" ujar Ichigo.

"Rukia kau masih kuat, kan? Tahan sebentar lagi! aku akan menahanmu." Ichigo menyangga punggung Rukia dengan kardus yang dibawanya. Karena tangga Rukia sempit Ichigo tidak bisa menaruh kardusnya terpaksa dia menyangga Rukia dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kardus.

"Ichigo, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" jerit Rukia. Dan…

**KROMPYANG..**

**DEGEBRUK..**

**BUAK..**

**DUANG..**

**PRANG..**

"Aduh.." ringis Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya terbentur sesuatu yang keras.

"Arg.." tiba-tiba ada suara mengerang entah dari mana asalnya. Rukia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari si pemilik suara. Tapi, tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya dan..

"Hei, kemana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran karena Ichigo yang dari tadi bersamanya kini hilang entah kemana.

"Arg.." suara erangan itu terdengar lagi. Rukia mulai ketakutan.

"Ichigo! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Rukia memanggil nama Ichigo. Rukia bersyukur karena kafe sedang ramai jadi dia bisa berteriak sepuasnya.

"ARG…" suara erangan itu terdengar untuk ke tiga kalinya dan semakin besar suara yang di keluarkannya dan membuat Rukia semakin takut.

"Ichigo, bodoh!! Kemana kau?" panggil Rukia lagi. Rukia merasa tempat pendaratan saat dia jatuh tidak keras dan tidak membuat badannya sakit tapi, kenapa kepalanya yang sakit seperti membentur seuatu yang keras seperti batu. Rukia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya perlahan-lahan naik ke atas.

"Lho, aneh kena… pa.." Rukia terdiam. "Jangan-jangan…" Rukia melirik ke tempatnya dia duduk.

"GYA..ICHIGO!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!?!?!" teriak Rukia wajahnya memerah malu.

"hei, kepala helm!! Kau sudah gila ya .. cepat bangun dari atas tubuhku berat tahu!!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Rukia yang baru sadar ia menduduki punggung Ichigo segera bangun.

"Ma, maaf.. aku.. tidak sengaja.." Ichigo tidak menghiraukan Rukia. Ichigo menegak-negakkan punggungnya dan memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terbentur dengan kepala Rukia dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Rukia yang merasa permintaan maafnya tidak dianggap emosi.

"Ichigo!! Dengarkan aku!!" kini Rukia berteriak di telinga Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan, sih?! Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak di telingaku!!" Rukia terdiam kesal menekuk wajahnya. Hening. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengambil kardus yang jatuh tidak jauh darinya. "Ayo, cepat! Sudah mulai malam." ujar Ichigo. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya

"Mau kemana, kau?" tanya Rukia.

"Kemana lagi.. kalau bukan mengerjakan tugas dari Maki-sensei." ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia melongo tidak percaya. "Secepat itukah dia melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi." batin Rukia.

"I, Ichigo." Panggil Rukia.

"Hn.."

"Ma, maaf tadi sudah mendudukimu." Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu memandang Rukia.

"Hei, kepala helm.. kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku kan tidak menyalahkanmu." ujar Ichigo santai.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?! dari tadi memanggilku kepala helm?!"

"Kepalamu memang mirip helm, kan?" wajah Rukia memerah malu.

"Ichigo bodoh!! Kepala jeruk busuk!!" Rukia balas meledek.

"Kepala helm, berhentilah meledekku!" ujar Ichigo yang terlihat serius mengerjakan.

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Terima kasih, Ichigo!" ujar Rukia.

"Iya." Ichigo berjalan pelan.

"Kurosaki-kun, tunggu sebentar!" teriakan Hisana yang memanggil Ichigo membuatnya berhenti. Hisana terlihat memberikan sebuah bungkusan ke Rukia.

"Ini." Rukia memberikan bungkusan ke Ichigo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo mengangkat bungkusannya.

"Kakakku yang memberinya. Di dalamnya ada roti dan kue kering." jelas Rukia.

"Terimakasih." Rukia mengangguk.

"Aku pulang!" Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ichigo naik ke kamarnya mengganti bajunya lalu turun ke bawah lagi membawa bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Rukia. Ichigo mengambil mengambil gelas dan dituangkannya air putih lalu membuka bungkusannya. Ichigo mengambil satu kue kering lalu dimakannya.

"Enak." batinnya. Ichigo melihat sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di meja. Ichigo mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku yang harus repot-repot menemani sepupu yang aku tidak kenal." ujar Ichigo kesal lalu naik ke atas kamarnya.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Gwa.. hahahahahahahahahah.. -ketawa-tawa gak jelas-

Selesai chapter 2 ini.. :)

Semoga suka ya..

Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaan..

BakaMirai : Iya, apdet asap juga..:)

: Itu Hisana. Hehe.. iya soalnya Rukia enggak mau inget orang yang enggak penting –dibankai Ichigo- kecuali Tatsuki.:)

shirayuki haruna : Heheh.. sama. Iya, itu Hisana.:)

Yumemiru reirin : Wanita itu adalah…. Hisana.:)

ChappyRocksTheWorld : Wanita itu adalah… Hisana. Iya author buat rada OOC. Sebetulnya sih mau Yorouichi tapi enggak jadi.:). Heheh.. sama.:)

TieDie Mangamania : Sejak author reparasi..-digorok Ichigo- XD

mpin-itu-fifin : Padahal author enggak bakat humor, lho! :)

Rukia-Agehanami021093 : Iya.. itu Hisana. Aku buat rada OOC.. :)

Terimakasih semua yang udah mau baca dan review…

Tapi, jangan lupa baca dan review ya!

Terserah mau isinya kritik, saran, flame, atau apa…

Terimakasih! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tiga di sini!

Makasih reviewnya, ya..

O, iya. Di sini ada OC namanya Yuko. Salam kenal!

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Love In Library?

--Yuinayuki-chan—

* * *

"Kakak." panggil Yuzu. Ichigo yang sedang memakai sepatunya menengok.

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini sepupu mau datang jadi pulang cepat. Itu pesan dari ayah." Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Sekarang di mana ayah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ayah sedang menjemputnya." Jelas Yuzu.

"Hah.. aku tidak janji. Aku berangkat." Ichigo mengambil tasnya lalu segera keluar rumah.

"Kakak dengarkan aku dulu!" Yuzu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

* * *

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Rukia keluar dari rumah.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Yuko mengikuti Rukia keluar rumah. Hisana yang melihat Rukia dan Yuko keluar dari rumah segera menghampiri.

"Rukia! Yuko! Tunggu sebentar." Rukia dan Yuko menengok lalu segera menghampiri Hisana.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Yuko. Hisana memberikan sebuah kertas dan beberapa lembar uang.

"Kakak minta tolong belikan yang ada di daftar kertas itu."

"Belanja?" tanya Rukia menyakinkan. Hisana mengangguk.

"Tolong, ya.."

"Iya, nanti pulang sekolah aku ke supermarket dulu." ujar Rukia menyetujui permintaan Hisana.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" ujar Hisana. Rukia dan Yuko mengangguk.

"Kak.. maaf ya.. aku tidak bisa menemani kakak pergi berbelanja.." Yuko menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku bisa pergi sendiri.." Rukia tersenyum dan membuat Yuko tersenyum.

* * *

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!!" Rukia menutup telinganya dan menunduk takut. Maki-sensei ada di depannya yang sekarang sedang memarahinya karena terlambat lagi.

"I.. iya, se.. sensei.."

"Pegang ini." Maki-sensei memberikan Rukia sebuah kemoceng.

"I.. ini untuk apa, sensei?" tanya Rukia. Maki-sensei tersenyum. Rukia yang sudah mulai mengerti maksud Maki-sensei meminta keringanan.

"Sensei.. tolong beri keringanan sedikit saja.." ujar Rukia berusaha membujuk senseinya itu. Maki-sensei menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa. Lihatlah ke bawah! Anak itu sedang menjalani hukumannya karena terlambat. Sama sepertimu, Kuchiki." Rukia melihat ke bawah. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menyiram tanaman dan memangkas rumput-rumput liar.

"Sensei, apa aku harus mengikuti apa yang dikerjakan anak itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Mm, tidak. Untukmu Kuchiki.. kau bersihkan saja peralatan olahraga yang ada di gudang." ujar Maki-sensei.

"Gudang itu.. banyak sekali peralatannya kan, sensei?" Maki-sensei mengangguk.

"Karena kau datang terlambat itulah hukumanmu." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Permisi, sensei." ujar Rukia lalu keluar dari ruangan Maki-sensei. Rukia Berjalan lesu ke gudang. "Hah.. coba tadi pagi aku tidak terlambat bangun.." keluh Rukia.

* * *

"Rukia.."

"Ngh.."

"Rukia.."

"Nghh.."

"OI, RUKIA!!"

"Hua!! A.. ada apa?"

"Bodoh! Kau itu tidur tahu waktu mengerjakan soal!" ujar Ichigo kesal.

"Ah.. iya, maaf.. maaf.." Rukia membetulkan letak duduknya lalu mengambil pensilnya yang terjatuh.

"Hei, memangnya kau dari mana saja tadi pagi? Aku baru melihatmu jam 9.. kemana saja kau?"

"M.. aku dihukum Maki-sensei. Membersihkan gudang." Rukia menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

"Kau selalu terlambat.. jelas saja sensei menghukummu.."

"Mm.. padahal aku selalu memasang alarm.. tapi, tetap saja bangunku selalu siang.." keluh Rukia.

"Bukannya waktu itu aku pulang tidak terlalu malam?"

"Iya.. aku membantu kakakku membersihkan toko. Aku tidak enak kalau aku langsung tidur." Ichigo menatap Rukia yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Hah.. kau sebaiknya pulang saja!" Rukia membuka matanya lebar.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai mengerjakan soal-soal ini.. enak saja kau menyuruhku pulang!" omel Rukia. Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Percuma saja.. kau itu lelah.. mau mengerjakan soal bagaimana? Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Dari tadi saja kau menguap terus, tidur lagi.."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku tidak mengan.."

"Ayo pulang!" Ichigo mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Pulang sana! Tidur!" Ichigo mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia.

"Aduh! Kau menyebalkan!" Rukia memukul bahu Ichigo membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tapi, terima kasih untuk liburnya.. ternyata kau baik juga." ujar Rukia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Huh! Sudah sana pulang!" Ichigo mendorong lagi tubuh Rukia.

"Iya!" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. "Eh, Ichigo bagaimana kalau mengerjakan soalnya di rumahku saja?" Ichigo menatap Rukia heran. "Bagaimana? Aku ingin soal-soal itu cepat selesai.. ya.." Ichigo menghela nafas. "Aku akan membuatkanmu kue.. ya.."

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri.. aku ingin soal-soal itu cepat selesai.. ya.." Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia tersenyum senang. "Tapi, aku mau pergi ke supermarket dulu.. ya.." ujar Rukia tersenyum meledek. Ichigo bengong mendengar perkataan Rukia.

* * *

"Ah, ayah! Selamat datang!"

"Iya. Yuzu, persilahkan masuk tamu 'istimewa' ini."

"Ah, selamat datang!" Yuzu membungkukkan badannya.

"Di mana Karin dan Ichigo?" tanya Isshin melihat ke dua anaknya yang lainnya tidak ada.

"Karin-chan ada di kamar. Kakak belum pulang." jelas Yuzu.

"Ke mana saja dia? Harusnya menyambut tamu 'istimewa' kenapa belum pulang sekolah?" omel Isshin kesal.

"Sudahlan Isshin-san.. aku dan anakku tidak apa-apa. Dan kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan menyebut kami sebagai tamu 'istimewa'.. kau teruskan saja pekerjaanmu.. dan maaf sudah merepotkan karena menjemput kami di bandara."

"Ah.. kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Anakku itu sangat tidak sopan.."

"Sudahlah ayah.. kakak juga tidak salah." Yuzu membela Ichigo yang memang sering pulang terlambat.

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh anakmu, Isshin-san."

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo makan siang! Yuzu kau sudah siapkan makan siangkan?" Yuzu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke meja makan diikuti Isshin dan tamu 'istimewa' nya.

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

"Kakak!" Rukia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eh, Yuko!" Yuko menghampiri Rukia lalu mengambil kantong plastik yang ada di tangan Rukia.

"Eh?!"

"Biar aku yang bawa." Yuko kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Huah.. aku capek.." Rukia merebahkan dirinya di kursi kayu. "Duduklah Ichigo! Ah, aku ganti baju dulu ya.. kau mau minum apa tinggal bilang. Kuenya akan kubuat setelah selasai belajar ya.." Rukia naik ke atas dan segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus besar warna biru tua dan celana selutut berwarna coklat.

* * *

"Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga!" Rukia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Ichigo meminum es jeruknya sampai habis.

"Ayo, kita buat kue!" seru Rukia mengambil dua buah celemek berwarna putih dan dua buah kain berbentuk segitiga. Rukia mengikat kain itu sebagai bandana dan memakai celemeknya. Ichigo melihat celemek berwarna putih yang diberikan Rukia. Ichigo melihat Rukia. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Cepat pakai!" Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dari Rukia. "Dia kenapa sih?" batin Rukia. Ichigo segera memakai celemeknya, tapi dia kesusahan saat memakai kain berbentuk segitiga sebagai bandana. Beberapa kali kain itu Ichigo lepas karena kurang pas.

"Huh! Kenapa pakai seperti ini saja tidak bisa?!" omel Rukia. Rukia mengambil kainnya dari kepala Ichigo.

"Sini biar aku yang pakaikan!" wajah Ichigo memanas mendengar Rukia yang akan memakaikannya bandana.

"Ti, tidak usah.." Ichigo mengambil kain yang dipegegang Rukia dan memalingkan wajahnya. tapi, Rukia segera merebut dan mengambil kursi kecil lalu menaikinya.

"Diamlah! Pakai begini saja tidak bisa.." ujar Rukia berusaha meledek Ichigo. Tapi, Ichigo tidak merespon dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei! Kepalamu jangan miring-miring!" Rukia memakaikan kain ke kepala Ichigo, dan muka Ichigo semakin panas dan semakin merah.

"Sudah selesai!" Rukia turun dari kursi lalu menatap lurus Ichigo.

"K, kenapa?" tanya Ichigo panik dan lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah lagi.

"Kau ternyata.. cocok juga memakainya.." Rukia lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang sekarang wajahnya memerah mengalahkan warna tubuh Mr. Krabs.

* * *

"Rukia, memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau.. membuat kue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja.. kakakku pasti membolehkan.. tenang saja.." Rukia menuangkan tepung ke sebuah tempat lalu menambahkan air dan beberapa bahan lain mengaduknya. Hening.

"Nah.. kau mau bentuk seperti apa Ichigo? Buat sendiri saja.." ujar Rukia menyodorkan adonan yang siap dibentuk. Ichigo mengambil adonan kue dengan tangannya lalu membentuknya. Ichigo membentuk adonan kue dengan cetakan berbentuk bintang, bulan, lingkarang, hati, persegi. Rukia membuat kue tidak menggunakan cetakan.

"Bentuk apa itu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo meledek. Rukia memukul bahu Ichigo.

"Aduh! Lagi-lagi kau ini!" omel Ichigo kesal membuat Rukia tersenyum geli.

* * *

"Nah.. sudah selesai.." Rukia menata potongan terakhir adonan kue di loyang yang rata. "Sekarang tinggal memanggangnya.." Rukia tersenyum senang. Rukia memasukkan kue-kue tadi dan menyalakan oven. Selesai memasukkan kue-kue Rukia membereskan peralatan yang tadi dipakai untuk membuat kue dan menumpuknya menjadi satu lalu membawanya ke tempat mencuci piring. Ichigo yang duduk di kursi tiba-tiba bangun lalu melumuri tangannya dengan tepung lalu mengoleskannya di pipi Rukia. Rukia menjerit kaget.

"Ichigo!! Ku balas kau ya!!" jerit Rukia kesal lalu melumuri tangannya dengan tepung dan mengoleskannya ke wajah Ichigo, Ichigo yang tidak berhasil menghindar dimanfaatkan Rukia untuk membalas Ichigo. Dan terjadilah oles-mengoles tepung di dapur rumah Rukia. Yuko yang melihat menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia bersyukur Hisana dan Byakuya sedang tidak ada di rumah, kalau tidak Rukia bisa dimarahi oleh dua orang sekaligus.

"Ichigo! Berhenti! Hei! Hentikan! Aku menyerah!" Rukia mengangkat tanganya membuat Ichigo tersenyum puas. Di saat Ichigo lengah, Rukia menempelkan tangannya yang dilumuri tepung ke muka Ichigo.

"Arh.." Ichigo melangkah mundur. Dan Rukia tersenyum dengan puas. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sesuatu..

"Ah, kuenya sudah matang.. Ichigo ambilkan sarung tangan itu!" Ichigo memberikan Rukia sarung tangan tebal. Rukia memakainya lalu mengambil loyang yang ada di dalam oven. Bau kue menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Yuko menghampiri Rukia.

"Baunya enak sekali.." ujar Yuko membuat Rukia tersenyum. Yuko menyadari sesuatu di sekelilingnya.

"Kakak! Kenapa berantakan sekali?! Kak Hisana dan kak Byakuya pasti marah.." Rukia melihat sekelilingnya, dapur yang berantakan dan banyak tepung yang berceceran di lantai. Rukia yang panik meletakkan kue di atas meja lalu bersama Yuko dan Ichigo, Rukia berusaha membersihkan dapur.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Ichigo!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo balas melambai. Ichigo tersenyum saat mengingat saat di dapur bersama Rukia dan Yuko.

**FLASHBACK**

"Puah.. akhirnya selesai juga.." Yuko mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat. Rukia terduduk di kursi kayunya. Ichigo membersihkan wajahnya yang belepotan tepung.

"Ini kak.. aku sudah membungkusnya.." Yuko memberikan Ichigo sebuah bungkusan. Ichigo membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Yuko. ternyata isinya kue-kue yang tadi dibuat Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Lucukan bentuknya? Aku yakin rasanya pasti enak." Rukia mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya.

"Kak Rukia! Kak Ichigo! Ayo lihat ke sini!" Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh.

_Crik_

"Ah.. lihat hasilnya bagus sekali!" seru Yuko senang. Yuko menunjukkan sebuah gambar. "Nanti mau aku cetak, ah.." Yuko tersenyum nakal lalu berlari naik ke kamarnya. "YUKO!!" jerit Rukia kesal.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

"Ichigo!! Dari mana kau? Kau tahu ayah sudah menunggumu berjam-jam.. hu..hu..hu.." Isshin menyambutnya di ruang tamu dengan gaya lebaynya. Ichigo ingin menendang muka ayahnya itu, tapi ditahan niatnya itu. Karena ada dua orang yang Ichigo tidak kenal menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-kun!" sapanya hangat. Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa yang menyapanya. Orang itu tahu Ichigo belum mengenalnya kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Urahara-san.. selamat datang.." Ichigo berlalu dari ruang tamu tapi segera ditahan Isshin. "Tidak sopan sekali kau.."

"Tidak apa-apa Isshin-san.. ah, ini sepupumu, Kurosaki-kun." Urahara menunjuk seorang anak yang bersembunyi di belakangnya, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Isshin memukul kepala anaknya itu. "Apa-apaan sih?!" omel Ichigo kesal.

"Bersikap manislah sedikit pada Orihime-chan.." Ichigo mendengus kesal lalu segera pergi naik ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Hei! Ichigo! Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau ada masalah ya?" tebak Rukia mengamati wajah Ichigo.

"Mm.."

"Bisa kau ceritakan itu?"

"Sepupuku datang." Rukia menatap Ichigo heran. "Sepupumu datang kenapa kau kelihatannya kesal?" tanya Rukia. "Itu dia.. ayahku tidak melarangku pulang terlalu malam, dan pulang sekolah harus cepat-cepat pulang.."

"Eh? Aneh sekali? Dan untuk apa kau diminta pulang cepat-cepat?"

"Sepupuku.. katanya dia kelas 2 SMP.. tapi seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan ditinggal sendiri, Yuzu dan Karin selalu menemaninya di rumah tapi, dasar ayah.. dia menyuruhku untuk menemaninya alasannya tidak ada yang menjaganya.." omel Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu.. sebaiknya kau pulang saja.." ujar Rukia. "Kau.. bukannya kau tidak boleh pulang terlambat.. sebaiknya kau pulang saja.." Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku juga mau pulang kok.. aku akan mengerjakan sisa soal yang tinggal sedikit lagi ini di rumah.. sudah ya.. dah.." Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo.

"He.. hei!" Ichigo menatap Rukia heran.

"Kenapa aku sedikit kecewa?" batin Rukia berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Hai, kak! Lihat aku sudah mencetak foto yang kemarin.." Yuko menunjukan hasil foto yang sudah dicetak.

"YUKO!!" jerit Rukia kesal. Yuko segera berlari ke kamarnya diikuti Rukia.

"Ah.. baiklah aku menyerah!" Yuko mengangkat tangannya. Rukia tersenyum senang. "Kak, tahu tidak.. di kelasku tadi pagi ada anak baru. Dia dari luar Karakura.. dia pintar sekali.. tapi, sayang pendiam dan dingin tapi.. kadang dia terlihat ketakutan.. jadi, jarang yang mau mendekatinya.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya bermain saja?" tanya Rukia. Yuko mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya. Dan dia mau aku ajak bermain.. besok aku dan dia akan makan siang bersama.." Rukia tersnyum melihat adiknya menceritakan teman barunya dengan semangat.

"Siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Namanya Inoue.."

* * *

"Paman bolehkah aku.. pindah sekolah?" seorang anak perempuan berdiri di dekat Isshin. Isshin menatap anak itu heran.

"Pindah? Kenapa?"

"Aku.. merasa tidak nyaman.. aku ingin sekolah di tempat yang sama seperti kak Ichigo.." Isshin memegang dagunya.

"Mm.. baiklah. Tapi, besok kau berangkat saja seperti biasa.. nanti akan ku beritahu kapan kau sudah boleh masuk ke sekolah Ichigo. Tapi.. apa kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran anak SMU, Orihime-chan?" tanya Isshin ragu.

"Iya, paman. Aku pasti bisa.."

"M.. rasanya aku tidak akan ragu dengan kemampuanmu.. mungkin kau bisa masuk dengan nilai-nilaimu yang mendekati sempurna itu." Orihime tersenyum lalu masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Isshin. Di kamarnya Orihime tersenyum membayangkan dirinya bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo. Dan mengingat kejadin kemarin.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.. –bukan nangis, lho!-

Selsesai juga chapter 3 ini.. :D

Sekarang jawab pertanyaan..

Tie-manganiac-bgt : Iya sepupu.. sepupunya itu si Inoue.

Yumemiru reirin : Hehe.. iya..

shirayuki haruna : Iya.. sepupunya Inoue.. kalau nyebelin enggak nyebelinnya mungkin udah ketahuan.. kakinya Rukia yang sebelah kiri itu ke angkat terus.. yang kaki kanannya napak tapi cuma sebagian..

ChappyRocksTheWorld : Iya.. Hisana memang sangar.. –ditabok-. Coba bisa ya.. kalau Hisana buka catering.. –ngayal-.

Rukia-Agehanami021093 : Haha.. Rukia memang sadarnya lama.. –dilempar-. Iya Rukia buka toko roti..

Terima kasih ya.. udah mau baca dan review..

Tapi, jangan lupa baca dan review ya!

Terima kasih! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter empat di sini!

Semoga suka ya.. :)

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Love In Library?

--Yuinayuki-chan—

* * *

Di kamarnya Orihime tersenyum membayangkan dirinya bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo. Dan mengingat kejadian kemarin.

**FLASHBACK**

Orihime duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang asyik berbicara dengan Isshin. Orihime diam tidak melakukan apa-apa, kadang-kadang Orihime berusaha mencerna apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya dan Isshin. Tapi tetap saja pembicaraan orang dewasa kadang susah dimengerti anak seumuran dirinya.

"Ayah.. aku mau tidur dulu. Ayah, paman.. selamat malam.." Orihime membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau tidur cepat sekali, Orihime-chan?" tanya Isshin. Orihime tersenyum.

"Iya.. paman aku sering tidur cepat kalau di rumah. Selamat malam."

"Iya, selamat malam." Isshin dan Urahara kembali ke pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

Orihime mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kamarnya, dia pergi ke dapur. Melihat televisi yang masih menyala Orihime mematikannya. Orihime melihat ada bungkusan berisi kue-kue yang bentuknya aneh ada di lantai. Orihime mengambil satu kue itu mencoba rasanya.

"Enak.." batin Orihime.

"Hei! Kenapa kau matikan televisinya?" Orihime menengok dan terkejut melihat siapa itu.

"Ma.. maafkan.. aku kak.. aku tidak tahu kalau kakak sedang menonton televisinya. Maaf.."

"Ya.. biarkan saja.." Ichigo menyalakan kembali televisi dan duduk manis di lantai. Hening. Orihime duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Kak, kue ini enak sekali.. kak Ichigo beli di mana?" Ichigo menengok ke arah Orihime yang mengambil satu kue dan menunjukkannya pada Ichigo.

"Aku membuatnya bersama temanku."

"Oo.. wah..! kue ini bentuknya aneh, tapi lucu!" seru Orihime mengambil kue yang lain. Ichigo memperhatikan kue yang di pegang Orihime.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.." tiba-tiba Ichigo tertawa. Orihime menatap Ichigo heran.

"Kenapa kak?" Ichigo mengambil kue yang di pegang Orihime.

"Ini kue yang dibuat temanku. Bentuknya memang aneh, seperti.. ubur-ubur yang rata. Coba saja rasanya enak!" Ichigo memakan kue yang disebutnya sebagai ubur-ubur rata itu.

"Iya.. rasanya enak.. tadi aku sudah mencobanya. Teman kakak pandai membuat kue ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya.. dia bukan hanya bisa membuat kue yang enak.. dia juga mempunyai toko roti di rumahnya."

"Wah.. pasti teman kakak itu sangat suka memasak.."

"Iya.." hening kembali menghampiri. Ichigo kembali menonton televisi.

* * *

"Oi!" Orihime menengok.

"Ada apa, kak?"

"Kau dari luar Karakura, kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, aku dari luar Karakura. Aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Semua paman yang mengatur."

"Sekarang kau kelas berapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku kelas 2 SMP. Kalau kakak?"

"Aku kelas 1 SMA. Sudah ya.. aku mau tidur." Ichigo mematikan televisi dan membawa bungkusan yang berisi kue itu.

"Selamat malam, kak!"

"Hn." Orihime menatap punggung Ichigo. Ada senyum di wajahnya.

"Kak Ichigo baik.. jarang sekali orang yang baik ke padaku seperti kak Ichigo.." batin Orihime lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hi.. hya!! Hya!!" Rukia meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan berseru-seru senang. Yuko masuk ke kamar Rukia dan melihat kakaknya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kak?" Rukia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Yuko lalu merangkulnya.

"Coba tebak! Apa yang membuatku senang?" ujar Rukia misterius. Yuko terlihat berpikir.

"Kakak.. jadian sama kak Ichigo ya?" tebak Yuko.

"Iy.. eh, bukan!! Yuko menyebalkan!" wajah Rukia memerah malu. Yuko tersenyum puas.

"He.. he.. sudah mengaku saja.." Yuko menggoda Rukia lagi. Wajah Rukia semakin memerah.

"YUKO!!" jerit Rukia dan melempari Yuko dengan boneka. Yuko segera menghindar dari serangan Rukia.

"Kakak.. mengaku saja! Ayo mengaku.." Yuko tersenyum nakal dan membuat Rukia melemparinya dengan bantal bukan lagi dengan boneka.

"YUKO!! Menyebalkan!!" jerit Rukia kesal lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Yuko juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Rukia.

"Ha.. ha.. baiklah kak.. aku menyerah.. kakak tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Yuko.

"Huh.. kenapa baru sekarang bilang seperti itu?" Rukia mendengus kesal. Yuko tertawa senang. Rukia bangun lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Yuko!! Aku senang!! Senang!!" Rukia mengguncang-guncang bahu Yuko. Yuko menatap kakaknya heran.

"Senang?! Senang kenapa?" tanya Yuko heran.

"Tahu tidak.. soal-soal itu.. sudah selesai.. aku senang!!" Yuko semakin menatap Rukia heran.

"Soal apa?" Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ikh.. kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.. itu, kardus itu.. berisi soal-soal dari Maki-sensei yang harus aku kumpulkan sebelum ulangan semester selesai!" Rukia menunjuk kardus yang ada di atas meja belajar Rukia.

"Jadi, kardus itu berisi soal-soal?" Rukia dan Yuko menengok dan melihat seseorang menyender pada pintu. Mata Rukia membulat.

"K, kak.. Hi.. Hisana?!" Rukia melupakan satu hal, dia tidak menceritakan apapun tentang tugas yang diberi oleh Maki-sensei.

* * *

"Maafkan aku kak.. aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya.." Rukia menunduk takut. Hisana, Yuko, dan Byakuya ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kakak tidak pernah cerita ke aku kalau kakak dapat soal sebanyak itu? Mungkin aku bisa bantu.." perkataan Yuko membuat Rukia merasa semakin bersalah.

"Se.. sebetulnya aku mau cerita tapi.. aku tidak suka kalau kalian semua repot karena aku.." air mata Rukia mengalir, Hisana menghela nafas.

"Sebetulnya tidak apa-apa sih.. kalau kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami semuanya. Tapi, kau harus ingat kita ini keluarga.. kita harus saling terbuka satu sama lain.. kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja.. mungkin semua itu bisa membuatmu tenang, Rukia.." Hisana mengelus pelan kepala Rukia.

"Maafkan aku ya.. kak Hisana.. kak Byakuya.. Yuko.." semuanya tersenyum melihat Rukia.

"Rukia, kau juga jangan lupa.. kalau kakak iparmu ini pintar.." Hisana merangkul Byakuya, Byakuya tersenyum melihat istrinya itu. Yuko lalu menghampiri Rukia.

"Hei, kak.. kenapa kalau kau dimarahi kak Hisana atau kak Byakuya kau selalu.. menangis ya..?" Yuko memasang muka polos. Muka Rukia memerah malu.

"Yuko!! Jangan pasang muka seperti itu di depanku!!" Rukia menjerit kesal. Yuko tersenyum nakal.

"Kakak memang cengeng!" jerit Yuko berlari ke kamarnya. Rukia mengejar Yuko yang masuk ke kamarnya. Hisana dan Byakuya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ke dua adiknya itu.

* * *

"Aku berangkat!" seru Rukia dan Yuko bersamaan.

"Kak, soal-soal itu sudah selesai semua? Kakak membawanya untuk dikumpulkan ya?" tanya Yuko menunjuk kardus yang dibawa Rukia. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku mau minta Ichigo mengoreksinya dulu." ujar Rukia. Yuko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yuko!" Yuko menengok.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Yuko. Rukia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Yuko. "Bilang saja!" Rukia mengangguk.

"Menurutmu apa ya hadiah yang bagus untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanya Rukia.

"Pasti untuk kak Ichigo. Ya kan?" tebak Yuko. Wajah Rukia memerah malu.

"Ah.. iya! Aku ingat! Kak di dekat sekolah kakak ada toko pernak-pernik. Barang-barang di sana lucu-lucu lho, kak! Aku yakin kakak pasti menemukan yang bagus di sana!" Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau kan antarkan aku ke sana? Ya..?" Yuko mengangguk. Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Dah, kak! Pulang sekolah aku ke sekolah kakak.." Yuko melambaikan tangannya. Rukia balas melambai.

"Iya. Aku tunggu!"

* * *

"Fiuh.. syukurlah aku tidak terlambat.." Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Rukia masuk ke kelasnya yang ramai karena belum ada guru.

"Pagi, Rukia!" sapa Tatsuki. Rukia tersenyum.

"Pagi, Tatsuki!"

"Wah.. senangnya kau tidak terlambat!" Tatsuki tersenyum membuat Rukia ikut tersenyum.

"Iya.. aku juga senang." Rukia berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Rukia menengok ke arah kiri, ke tempat duduk Ichigo. Rukia menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo melihat Rukia di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Soal-soal itu sudah selesai.. kau mau mengoreksinya? Atau aku langsung kumpulkan saja ke sensei?" tanya Rukia.

"Jangan langsung dikumpulkan dulu! Nanti pulang sekolah kau ke pepustakaan saja seperti biasa. Akan kukoreksi." Ichigo pergi ke tempat duduk Rukia mengambil kardus yang ada di bawah meja lalu meletakkannya di bawah mejanya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak suka melihat ada anak bertubuh kecil seperti 'kurang gizi' membawa barang berat seperti ini." Rukia tersenyum kemudian Rukia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Ichigo barusan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'kurang gizi' hah?!" Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih?!" Ichigo mengedus kesal mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa menyebutku 'kurang gizi'?!" jerit Rukia kesal.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, kan?" Rukia memukul lagi kepala Ichigo.

"Menyebalkan!" jerit Rukia kesal. Rukia kembali ke tempat duduknya saat Maki-sensei masuk kelas. Rukia merengut menatap Ichigo yang tersenyum meledek.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengembalikan kertas soal pada Rukia.

"Ada yang salah. Lumayan banyak, tapi kau bisa menyalinnya di rumah. Di bawah sudah kutulis cara-cara mengerjakannya."

"Ah.. baiklah. Tapi masih banyak yang belum dikoreksi, tidak bisa selesai hari ini kan?" Ichigo mengangguk.

* * *

"Kakak!" ada sebuah suara memanggil Rukia. Rukia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ah.. maaf.. kau pasti menunggu lama ya?" tanya Rukia tidak enak. Yuko menggeleng.

"Tidak aku juga baru pulang." Rukia menghela nafas lega. "Bagaimana, kak? Mau sekarang?" tanya Yuko. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

"Oi! Kalian mau ke mana?" Rukia dan Yuko membalikkan badannya.

"Kak Ichigo.. aku dan kakak mau pergi beli ha-" Rukia segera menutup mulut Yuko dengan tangannya.

"Ti.. tidak.. kami berdua tidak mau ke mana-mana.. kau sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo terdiam.

"Aku mau ke toko itu." Ichigo menunjuk sebuah toko di pinggir jalan. Rukia dan Yuko saling berpandangan.

"Mau apa kau ke sana?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bersama saja!" Yuko mengangguk senang. Ichigo melongo. "Hei! Mau tidak?"

"I, iya."

* * *

Rukia, Yuko, dan Ichigo sudah ada di dalam toko. Banyak sekali pernak-pernik lucu. Rukia terlihat sibuk memilih pernak-pernik. Yuko berjalan melihat-lihat.

"Sst.. Yuko.." Yuko menengok. Ichigo memanggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Yuko menghampiri Ichigo. Ichigo juga terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, muka Ichigo juga terlihat memerah. "Ada apa, kak? Bilang saja!" Ichigo mengangguk, lalu membawa Yuko ke tempat yang sepi.

"Hei, menurutmu benda apa yang cocok untuk kakakmu itu?" Yuko mengangkat alisnya. "Aku mau memberinya hadiah. Aku mau berterima kasih karena sering membuatkanku kue yang enak. Kau mau membantuku, kan?" tiba-tiba Yuko tertawa keras. Ichigo segera menutup mulut Yuko karena pelayan toko sudah mempelototinya. Ichigo tersenyum ngeri.

"Sst.. kau kenapa tertawa? Memangnya aneh?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ti.. tidak tapi.. ah.. baiklah aku akan membantu kakak." Ichigo tersenyum senang.

"Kau juga boleh memilih sesuatu. Nanti aku yang bayar." Yuko tersenyum senang lalu dengan semangat mencari sesuatu untuk Rukia. Yuko tidak memberitahu Ichigo kalau Rukia juga mencari hadiah untuk berterima kasih pada Ichigo.

"Psst.. Yuko!" Yuko yang sedang asyik mencari menghampiri Rukia yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Yuko. Yuko mengangkat alisnya lagi. Karena permintaan Rukia dan Ichigo sama, bantuk mencari hadiah. Yuko akhirnya menyanggupi karena Rukia berjanji akan membuatkannya kue yang enak. Yuko mencari-cari benda yang pas untuk Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Aduh.. aku pusing.. kenapa kak Rukia dan kak Ichigo minta bantuanku sih..? Tapi kenapa juga aku menerimanya..? Ah.. pusing.." batin Yuko.

* * *

"Eh?!" Yuko sepertinya melihat sesuatu. Segera dicarinya benda itu. Yuko yakin matanya tidak salah lihat. Benda yang unik. Dan akhirnya..

"Ah.. ini dia.." Yuko tersenyum senang melihat benda yang dicarinya ditemukan. "Eh?" Yuko segera mengamati benda itu lalu membawanya ke kasir.

"Maaf.. apa benda ini bentuknya seperti ini?" tanya Yuko menunjukkan peluit berwarna hitam di sisi kanannya ada lubang kecil berbentuk kelinci dan ada rantai panjang yang di peluit itu dan rantai satu lagi yang di ada di lubang berbentuk kelinci itu. Pelayan toko itu mengangguk.

"Iya. Coba saja buka lubang yang ada di sisi kanan. Ada bandul kelinci berwarna merah di dalamnya." Yuko membuka lubang yang ada di sisi kanan peluit dan ternyata ada bandul kelinci berwarna merah kecil di dalamnya. Yuko tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

Yuko memberikan Rukia sebuah peluit yang akan dihadiahkan untuk Ichigo. Yuko memberikan Ichigo bandul kelinci yang akan dihadiahkan untuk Rukia. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan Yuko sendiri mengambil sebuah gelang.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Yuko! Kau sudah ambil sesuatu?" Yuko mengangguk lalu memberi gelangnya ke Ichigo untuk dibayar. Pelayan toko itu memandang Yuko heran saat Ichigo menyodorkan bandul kelinci yang harusnya ada di dalam peluit. Yuko hanya tersenyum. Pelayan toko itu semakin heran ketika Rukia menyodorkan peluit yang harusnya tempat menyimpan bandul kelinci itu. Yuko hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Yuko! Kau yakin.. Rukia mau menerima bandul kelinci sekecil ini?" tanya Ichigo tidak yakin. Yuko mengangguk pasti. Rukia yang merasa curiga melihat sikap Yuko dan Ichigo.

"Kalian berdua sedang bicara apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa.." Ichigo dan Yuko berusaha menutup-nutupi apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

* * *

"Rukia! Yuko! Aku duluan!"

"Kau pisah jalan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia dan Yuko melambaikan tangannya dan Ichigo balas melambai.

"Aku harus memberikan ini besok" batin Ichigo.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yaho! Yaho! Selesai juga chapter ini! senangnya~ ^^

Saatnya balas review..

Yumemiru Reirin : Iya.. Rukia harus lebih deketin Ichi lagi.. XD

shirayuki haruna : Kalau alesannya Orihime pindah itu ada sendiri tapi nanti.. kue yang dibuat Rukia itu bentuknya dimiripin aja ma ubur-ubur yang gepeng..-diulek- iya Yuko akrab ma Rukia. Enggak apa-apa kok balesnya lama..

mss dhyta : Hehe.. iya.. ini udah diUpdate..

ChappyBankai : Haha.. aku setuju!! –siap celurit juga- XD

Rabi-chan : Hehe.. sebetulnya aku juga enggak mau Orihime sepinter itu..-ditabok- iya Rukia bisa masak.. iya.. ini udahku Update secepat kilat :D

Rukia-Agehanami021093 : Be.. benarkah? Miripin aja ma ubur-ubur yang gepeng..-digiling- ah.. iya aku jelasin ya..

Nama : Kuchiki Yuko

Umur : 13 tahun (SMP kelas 2)

Ciri-ciri : Kulit putih, rambutnya berwarna hitam panjangnya sebahu, matanya berwarna ungu-kebiruan, tingginya.. 146 cm.

Sifat : Ceria, suka meledek Rukia dan membuat Rukia kesal, tapi anaknnya baik dan ramah.

mpin-itu-fifin : Hehe.. itu nanti ada alasannya.. haha..

Ah.. iya.. dArkY SaKurai : Kiky.. dirimu telat review~!! Eh.. udah dibaca belum?

Terima kasih ya.. udah baca dan review!! :)

Tapi, jangan lupa baca dan review ya..

Terima kasih!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ya.. chapter empat di sini!!

Semoga suka ya!! :D

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Love In Library

--Yuinayuki-chan—

* * *

"Pagi Tatsuki!" sapa Rukia.

"Pagi Rukia!" Rukia duduk di bangkunya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, sepi.

"Lho.. kenapa kelas jadi agak sepi?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ishida olimpiade hari ini. Teman-teman ikut ke tempat olimpiade untuk mendukungnya." jelas Tatsuki.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut, Tatsuki? Lalu siapa saja yang ikut mendukung Ishida?" tanya Rukia.

"Teman-teman berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, aku malas. Chizuru, Keigo.. dan anak-anak kelas lain juga ikut." jelas Tatsuki.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku diberi tahu Maki-sensei."

"Maki-sensei tidak ikut?" Tatsuki mengangguk. Rukia melirik ke bangku Ichigo. kosong, di sana hanya ada tas Ichigo. Rukia berdiri lalu merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dan memasukkan bungkusan itu ke dalam kardus yang dia bawa. "Tatsuki, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Dah!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya setengah berlari. Tatsuki balas melambai.

* * *

Rukia membuka pintu perpustakaan. Masuk ke dalamnya. Sepi. "Ichigo! Kau ada di sini?" Rukia setengah menjerit. Beruntung perpustakaan sepi dan tidak ada yang menjaga. Tak ada jawaban. Rukia berjalan ke meja yang biasanya ia dan Ichigo gunakan. Dan Rukia menemukan Ichigo di sana.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia. Ichigo menoleh. Rukia menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sudah salin semua yang kau tulis." Rukia meletakkan kardus di atas meja.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi kan yang belum aku koreksi?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo mengambil kardus itu tapi Rukia segera menahannya. Ichigo menatap Rukia binggung.

"Hei! Kenapa sih?!" tanya Ichigo bingung. Rukia menggeleng.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan!" Rukia merebut kardusnya. Rukia membawa kardus itu ke pojok perpustakaan yang ditutupi rak buku.

"Kenapa sih dia?" batin Ichigo heran.

* * *

Rukia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Rukia membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan soal-soal yang akan dikoreksi Ichigo.

"Fiuh.. hampir saja! Aku masukkan saja kalung ini ke saku baju." Rukia menutup kardus itu dan mengeluarkan kalung yang dibungkus plastik lalu menaruhnya di dalam saku bajunya.

"Oi! Cepat!!" jerit Ichigo. Rukia segera menemui Ichigo.

"Huh! Tidak sabar sekali kau ini!" gerutu Rukia. "Nih!" Rukia memberikan Ichigo soal-soal yang tadi diambilnya. Dan meletakkan kardusnya di bawah meja.

* * *

"Arisawa! Di mana anak-anak yang lainnya?"

"A.. sensei. Anak-anak yang lainnya sedang melihat Ishida di olimpiade."

"Maksud ibu.. yang tidak ikut ke olimpiade."

"A.. mereka ada di luar kelas, sensei. Mamangnya ada apa, sensei?"

"Ini, ada anak baru. Ya.. setidaknya menyambut dia. Ya sudahlah.. ayo masuklah!" Tatsuki segera melongok keluar. Gadis berambut coklat terlihat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Maki-sensei.

* * *

Rukia mengambil kertas soal yang diberikan Ichigo. "Ini sudah selesai dikoreksi?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia segera menyalin tulisan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menunggu Rukia menyalin, menulis-nulis tidak jelas. Kemudian Ichigo teringat sesuatu. Ichigo merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil benda kecil berbentuk kelinci kecil berwarna merah. Ichigo mengangkat kalung itu dan melurus-luruskannya ke kepala Rukia.

"Hmm.." gumam Ichigo tidak jelas. Rukia yang selesai menyalin tulisan Ichigo tersenyum lalu menunjukkan kertas soalnya pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Aku sudah selesai! Cepat koreksi yang lain!" Rukia lalu terbengong-bengong melihat Ichigo yang mengangkat sebuah kalung dan ditunjuk-tunjukkan di wajahnya. "Hei! Ichigo! Kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran. Ichigo yang baru sadar Rukia memperhatikannya menunjuk-nunjukkan kalung itu ke wajah Rukia. Wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Ichigo! Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Wajah Ichigo semakin memerah. Rukia melihat Ichigo memegang kalung berbentuk kelinci. "He..? Ichigo.. lucu! Lucu sekali!" Rukia menjerit-jerit tidak jelas membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Kau menyebutku lucu?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Dahi Rukia berkerut. "Hei! Kau kenapa?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Bukan kau yang ku sebut lucu, bodoh!" Rukia memukul kepal Ichigo dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei! Apa-apaan sih kau?!" bentak Ichigo kesal.

"Bukan kau yang ku sebut lucu tahu! Dasar! Mana mau aku menyebutmu lucu!" cibir Rukia.

"Hei! Aku mengatakan itu karena memang kenyataan, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kepala jeruk busuk! Rambut landak!" ejek Rukia.

"Rgh!! Diamlah kurcaci bodoh!" jerit Ichigo kesal. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu duduk lagi di bangkunya. Ichgo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hening.

Ichigo dan Rukia diam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut mereka. Rukia masih kesal dengan Ichigo dan begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

* * *

"A.. sensei. Apa dia anak baru itu?" tanya Tatsuki. Maki-sensei menganguk.

"Masuklah!" Maki-sensei menggandeng anak itu masuk. Tatsuki terheran-heran,

"Anak baru itu.. digandeng oleh Maki-sensei?" batin Tatsuki lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Maki-sensei berdiri di depan kelas. "Anak-anak, perkenalkan teman baru kalian.. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" anak itu terdiam, kepalanya menunduk. Maki-sensei menghela nafas, menghampiri anak itu lalu menggandengnya. "Nah.. perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Maki-sensei. Anak itu mendongak.

"Na, namaku.. Orihime I.. Inoue. Salam ke.. kenal." anak itu mundur dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang punggung Maki-sensei.

"Ah.. Orihime-chan bolehkan teman-teman barumu ini bertanya kepadamu?" tanya Maki-sensei. Orihime mengangguk. Maki-sensei memberi kode pada murid-muridnya. Seorang anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Orihime-chan.. kau berasal dari mana?" tanya anak itu.

"A.. aku dari luar Karakura." Orihime menjawab dengan singkat.

"Apa hobimu?" tanya anak yang lain.

"A.. aku senang bermain sepeda." Orihime menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh teman-temannya. Maki-sensei tersenyum melihat Orihime yang mulai banyak bicara. Maki-sensei mengetuk papan tulis dengan spidol. Semua anak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Orihime dan memperhatikan Maki-sensei.

"Karena hari ini semua guru dan murid-murid lainnya pergi untuk mendukung Ishida di olimpiade, hari ini kalian bebas." semuanya bersorak senang. Maki-sensei keluar dari kelas 1-3.

Orihime berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan menghampirinya lalu menariknya. "Duduk di sini saja, Orihime-chan." ujar anak itu. "Ah.. i, iya.. terima ka.. kasih." ujar Orihime. Anak itu tersenyum.

Orihime melihat-lihat kelas barunya, Orihime melihat tas Ichigo. Segera didekatinya bangku Ichigo. "Ini kan.. tas kak Ichigo. Tapi.. kak Ichigo ke mana?" batin Orihime. "Ada apa, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki yang melihat Orihime memperhatikan tas Ichigo.

"Aa.. ti.. tidak ada apa-apa.." Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi. Tatsuki memandang Orihime heran. "Anak itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil." batin Tatsuki. Tatsuki berbalik dan menjauhi bangku Ichigo, tapi ada seseorang yang menarik-narik ujung roknya. Tatsuki melihat siapa yang melakukan itu padanya.

"Orihime?!" jerit Tatsuki, Orihime segera melepaskan pegangannya pada rok Tatsuki. "Kenapa kau menarik-narik rokku?!"

"Ma.. maafkan aku.." Orihime membungkukkan badannya. "Aku.. mau tanya.. di mana kak Ichigo sekarang?" tanya Orihime. Dahi Tatsuki berkerut.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Tatsuki sambil beranjak pergi, lagi-lagi Orihime menarik-narik ujung roknya dan membuat Tatsuki risih

"Kak.. tolong beri tahu aku.." Tatsuki melihat wajah Orihime.

"Jangan pasang muka memelas di depanku! Mungkin Ichigo ada di perpustakaan. Biasanya jika jam kosong dia ke perpustakaan." jelas Tatsuki. Orihime tersenyum senang.

"Ada di mana perpustakaan itu?" tanya Orihime lagi. Tatsuki sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Orihime.

"Ada di bawah. Dari sini kau ke kanan turun tangga. Belok kanan.. lurus, perpustakaan di belakang laboratorium IPA." jelas Tatsuki.

"Terima kasih kak!" Orihime membungkukkan badannya lalu segera berlari keluar kelas. Tatsuki terdiam.

"Eeh..?! Kenapa Ichigo dipanggil kakak..?! A.. aku juga dipanggil kakak?!" batin Tatsuki.

* * *

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. Rukia tetap diam dan terlihat serius mengerjakan soalnya. Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Rukia." panggil Ichigo. Rukia tidak merespon. Ichigo menghela nafas, berharap emosinya tidak naik. "Rukia!" panggil Ichigo lagi. Rukia tetap tidak merespon. Ichigo mulai kesal dengan sikap Rukia yang tidak memperhatikannya, tapi segera Ichigo tahan. "Rukia!" panggil Ichigo lagi, suaranya agak keras. Ichigo habis kesabaran melihat Rukia yang memainkan pulpennya seolah tidak mendengar Ichigo yang dari tadi memanggilnya.

"Rukia! Kau dengar tidak sih?!" bentak Ichigo kesal. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar." Rukia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ichigo dan kembali menulis. Hening.

"Grh!!" Ichigo menggebrak meja. Rukia kaget melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

"Kenapa sih..?" batin Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo menggerutu kesal. Diambilnya sebuah buku di rak paling atas. Tapi karena Ichigo tidak hati-hati tangannya menyenggol buku yang lain, dan semua buku terjatuh ke bawah dan mengenai kepala Ichigo dan membuatnya menjerit.

"ARGH..!!"

* * *

Rukia meloncat kaget mendengar suara jeritan Ichigo. "I.. ichigo.. kenapa dia?" tanya Rukia. Rukia segera mencari di mana Ichigo.

"Ichigo..?" panggil Rukia. Rukia berjalan melewati rak buku pertama ke dua dan ke tiga, Ichigo tidak ada di sana. Tapi di rak buku ke empat Rukia mata Rukia melebar.

"Ichigo?! Sedang apa kau?!" jerit Rukia. Ichigo terlihat terduduk di lantai dan banyak buku berserakan di sampingnya, ada juga buku di atas kepalanya.

"Bantu aku, bodoh!" Rukia merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu! Bereskan saja sendiri! Huh! Pantas saja buku-buku yang lain ikut terjatuh.. tanganmu banyak dosanya." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ichigo. Ichigo merengut kesal. Rukia berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menariknya.

"Ichigo? Hei!" jerit Rukia dan memukul-mukul tangan Ichigo. Ichigo tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Rukia dan terus menarik Rukia ke pojok perpustakaan.

"Ichigo! Sakit! Apa-apaan sih..?!" jerit Rukia memijat pergelangan tangannya.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo. Rukia mendongak. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengalungkan sebuah kalung ke leher Rukia. Mata Rukia membelak tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ya.. Tuhan.. apa-apaan ini? K.. kenapa tubuhku sulit digerakkan? Jantungku berdekat semakin cepat.. sebetulnya aku ini kenapa?" batin Rukia. Rukia memegang dadanya dan berharap Ichigo tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Rukia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan menunduk. Wajahnya memerah dan Rukia takut Ichigo akan melihat wajahnya.

"Ke.. kenapa kau memberiku.. ini?" tanya Rukia pelan. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, wajah Ichigo merah.

"A.. aku.. mau berterima kasih."

"U.. untuk apa..?"

"Kau sering membuatkanku kue yang enak." wajah Ichigo semakin merah.

"K.. kenapa kalau begitu saja harus berterima kasih?" Ichigo merengut kesal lalu memegang kepala Rukia dengan gemas.

"Kau itu ya.."

Rukia teringat sesuatu diambilnya benda itu di saku bajunya. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tapi kepalanya terbentur dagu Ichigo.

"Aduh..!!" jerit Rukia mengelus kepalanya.

"Argh..!! Dasar kepala helm!!" Rukia merengut kesal dan segera memukul kepala Ichigo dan membuat Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Huh! Dasar jeruk busuk!" tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

"Apa lagi sih?!" jerit Rukia kesal. Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanan Rukia. Sebuah kalung yang berbandul peluit dipegang Rukia.

"Untukku kan?" Rukia menggeleng dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tidak usah bohong!" wajah Rukia semakin merah dan Ichigo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengoda Rukia.

Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. "Iya kan.." Rukia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah dan membuat hati Ichigo bersorak-sorak riang. Rukia yang tidak tahan akhirnya menginjak kaki Ichigo dan memukul kepala Ichigo dan tak lupa juga Rukia melemparkan kalung itu ke Ichigo.

Ichigo berjinjit-jinjit memegangi kakinya yang sakit, Ichigo tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya Ichigo jatuh ke belakang. Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan dia tersadar Rukia tidak ada lagi di perpustakaan dan Ichigo memegang kalung yang ada di lehernya, ada senyum di wajah Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia berlari keluar perpustakaan. "Hosh.. hosh.." Rukia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu kelas. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. "Dasar Ichigo! Apa yang mau dia lakukan!?" batin Rukia.

Rukia masuk ke kelasnya yang sudah sepi. "Ah.. pasti Tatsuki sudah pulang! Hari ini kan bebas.." Rukia berjalan ke bangkunya. Duduk sebentar lalu bersiap untuk pulang.

* * *

Rukia berjalan keluar kelasnya. Rukia melewati kelas-kelas lain yang juga sudah sepi. Tiba-tiba Rukia berbalik, karena Rukia merasa dia menginjak sesuatu.

"Surat siapa.. ini?" Rukia segera membalik surat itu dan ada tulisan di belakang amplop suratnya, segera saja Rukia membacanya.

"Untuk kakak pendek, berambut hitam." Rukia merasa aneh dengan tulisan di belakang amplop itu. Seperti ditujukan padanya. Rukia yang penasaran dengan isi amplop itu membuka ampol itu dan membacanya.

"Untuk kakak pendek, berambut hitam. Jangan dekati kak Ichigo lagi!!" Rukia bingung dengan isi surat itu akhirnya memasukkan surat itu ke tasnya dan berjalan pulang.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat muncul dari balik tembok dan memandang sinis Rukia dari belakang. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah murung.

"Kak Ichigo.. suka pada kakak itu.." ujar gadis itu pelan. "Apa kak Ichigo akan baik padaku seperti waktu itu..?" Orihime berjalan pulang dan mengingat kejadian tadi.

**FLASHBACK**

Orihime berlari ke perpustakaan, wajahnya terlihat senang. "Aku akan bertemu kak Ichigo dan aku akan memberitahunya mulai hari ini aku pindah ke sekolah kak Ichigo." batin Orihime senang.

Orhime meneliti satu-satu ruangan yang ada dilewatinya. "Perpustakaan.. perpustakaan.." gumam Orihime. "Ah.. itu dia perpustakaannya!" jerit Orihime senang, Orihime berlari secepatnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Ichigo. Orihime berniat masuk melalui pintu depan, tapi ada sesuatu yang sepertinya dia tidak salah lihat.

Orihime mendekati jendela yang tadi dilaluinya, didekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela. Mata Orihime membulat. "Kak.. Ichigo..". Orihime berlari menjauhi perpustakaan. Pikirannya kacau.

"Ke.. kenapa kak Ichigo.. mengalungkan kalung ke kakak itu..?" ujar Orihime pelan. Hening. Orihime masih bertahan dengan pikirannya. Orihime mengambil sebuah kertas surat dan amplop dan terlihat menulis sesuatu di kertas itu lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

* * *

Orihime melihat Rukia masuk ke dalam kelas. Orihime segera bersembunyi di balik tembok dan ketika Rukia keluar kelas Orihime segera melemparkan surat itu. Orihime berharap Rukia menemukan surat itu. Dan Orihime tersenyum senang, Rukia menemukan suratnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Rukia mengambil surat yang tadi ditemukannya di koridor sekolah. Dan Rukia yakin surat itu ditujukan padanya.

"Apa itu kak?" tanya Yuko penasaran.

"Ini, surat. Yuko, aku merasa surat ini.. bisa dibilang surat ancaman dan sepertinya ditujukan padaku."

"Isinya apa kak?" Rukia memberikan suratnya pada Yuko. "Mm.. mungkin ini fans clubnya kak Ichigo?" tebak Yuko. Rukia mengangkat bahunya. Mata Yuko tertuju pada sesuatu. "Kak.. itu dari siapa?" tanya Yuko sambil menunjuk leher Rukia. Wajah Rukia tiba-tiba merah dan segera menutupi lehernya. Yuko tertawa senang. Yuko tidak perlu jawabannya karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang memberi Rukia kalung berbandul kelinci kecil berwarna merah.

"Yuko, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu terserah kakak saja sih.. kakak pernah punya masalah dengan teman-teman sekelas kakak?" tanya Yuko. Rukia menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku ya..?" batin Rukia.

* * *

Hya!! Selesai juga chapter ini!! :D

Sekarang saatnya bales review!

Yumemiru Reirin : Hehe.. iya..

Rabi-chan : Umm.. mau aku jelasin lagi soal kado yang dipilihin Yuko?? Hehe.. kalau itu kayaknya Orihime kubuat.. kayaknya udah bisa ketebak deh..

: Eh.. enggak apa-apa!! Iya, Hisana ma Byakuya udah nikah. Hehe..

Agehanami-chan : Hehe.. iya.. Yuko lagi iseng.. -digorok- sama-sama!!

dArkY SaKurai : Hehe.. iya aku percaya kok Kiky!! Benarkah? Semoga di chapter ini IchiOrinya enggak berasa..

shirayuki haruna : Hehe.. iya.. Ichigo ma Rukia emang sama aja! Umm.. kalau suka.. kayaknya.. lihat aja deh di chapter selanjutnya.. –digiling-

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Hehe.. IchiRukinya sedikit ya.. apa di chapter ini udah banyak? Anak baru..? Wa.. selamat datang!

mss dhyta : Iya Orihime GR –ditabok-!! Hehe.. ayo satukan IchiRuki!! –bawa spanduk buat demo- -diulek-

Terima kasih udah baca dan review!!

Tapi jangan lupa baca dan review ya..

Terima kasih!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter enam di sini!

Setelah kemah 3 hari akhirnya bisa ku update juga fic ini ^^

Sebetulnya malem Minggu udah siap diupdate, tapi gak tahu kenapa loginnya eror!? Heuheu.. jadi telat ku update!! Pingin nangis rasanya!! TT^TT

Semoga suka! :D

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Love In Library

--Yuinayuki-chan—

* * *

"Pagi Rukia!" sapa Tatsuki.

"A.. pagi Tatsuki!" Rukia balas menyapa.

"Eh.. ada murid baru ya?" tanya Rukia melihat ada bangku lebih di belakang kelas. Tatsuki mengangguk.

"Dia baru pindah kemarin. Dia aneh Rukia!" Rukia memandang Tatsuki heran.

"Aneh? Apanya?"

"Iya. Dia aneh. Seperti anak kecil, Kadang-kadang dia terlihat ketakutan. Dia juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan menyebalkannya lagi, kemarin dia menarik-narik rokku dan memanggilku 'kakak'!" Rukia tertawa membuat Tatsuki kesal.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Lucu saja. Biasanya kau akan melakukan sesuatu bila ada yang seperti itu kepadamu kan? Dan dia kadang-kadang terlihat ketakutan, wah.. seperti teman sekelas Yuko saja."

"Iya sih.. tapi dia itu cewek. Mana mau aku melakukan sesuatu dan dia juga memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan kakak.."

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya. Dia seperti sudah kenal lama, aku heran kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau di kelas ini ada Ichigo.."

"Mm.. entahlah.. siapa anak baru itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Namanya.."

"Pa.. pagi!" Rukia dan Tatsuki menengok.

"Eh.. pagi!" Rukia balas menyapa, Rukia menyenggol lengan Tatsuki.

"Apa sih..?"

"Kan dia menyapa, sapa balik dong.. Tatsuki!" bisik Rukia, Tatsuki memasang muka cuek membuat Rukia kesal.

"Iya. Pagi!" Rukia tersenyum senang. Anak baru itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Rukia merasa anak itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Rukia menatap anak itu tapi anak itu tidak terlihat memandangnya.

"Cuma perasaanku saja." batin Rukia. Rukia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Tatsuki. Tanpa diketahui, anak baru itu diam-diam memandang Rukia dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tatsuki mau tidak temani aku ke anak baru itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah. Dah!"

"Dah!"

* * *

Rukia berjalan mendekati anak berambut coklat itu. "Hai!" sapa Rukia sambil melambai kecil, anak itu menatap Rukia kaget. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran dipandangi seperti itu, anak itu menggeleng. "Kau anak baru ya?" tanya Rukia, anak itu mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ori-"

"Inoue?!" jerit seseorang. Rukia menutup telinganya yang terasa sakit mendengar suara orang itu, Rukia melihat sekelilingnya, banyak teman-temannya yang memperhatikan. Dan melihat kesal ke arah orang itu.

"Apa-apaan sih, Ichigo?!" bentak Rukia. Ichigo tidak merespon.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"A.. kak Ichigo!"

"Inoue, kenapa kau ada di sini?!" ulang Ichigo lagi. Orihime tersenyum senang.

"Aku sekarang sekelas dengan kak Ichigo."

"Apa maksudmu sekelas denganku?"

"Aku minta paman untuk pindah ke sekolah kakak."

"Ayah? Kau kan kelas 2 SMP? Kenapa kau minta pindah ke sekolahku?" tanya Ichigo kesal. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya heran, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ichigo dengan anak baru itu. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba minta pindah sekolah? Jawab!" bentak Ichigo. Orihime menunduk tidak berani menatap Ichigo. Rukia yang kesal dengan sikap Ichigo akhirnya memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan sih Rukia?!" bentak Ichigo.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Dasar bodoh! Baru masuk kelas sudah ribut! Dia kan belum menjelaskan apa-apa.. kau seenaknya saja membentaknya! Dasar jeruk bodoh!"

"Grh! Diamlah!" Ichigo berjalan keluar, kesal.

"Huh! Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Rukia kesal. "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia melihat wajah anak itu yang pucat. Hening.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh!" Rukia berjalan keluar, mencari Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia mencari-cari Ichigo di kantin, tidak ada. Di toilet, Rukia bertanya tidak berani masuk, tidak ada juga. Di lab. Biologi, lab. Bahasa, lab. IPA, Ichigo tidak ada juga. Rukia merasa kesal Ichigo belum ditemukannya.

"Huh! Ke mana sih jeruk bodoh itu?" batin Rukia. "Semoga saja dia di perpustakaan.." Rukia membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berharap Ichigo ada di dalam.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia. Hening. Rukia akhirnya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang sepi dan menemukan Ichigo yang tiduran di atas meja. Rukia akhirnya menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia. Ichigo tidak merespon membuat Rukia kesal.

"Ichigo! Jeruk busuk! Rambut landak!" jerit Rukia.

"Diamlah! Pendek!" Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Dasar bodoh! Anak baru itu jadi sedih, dasar kau bodoh!" jerit Rukia.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Lalu apa urusanmu? Pendek!"

"Grh.. dasar! Hatimu itu di mana sih? Kau tahu tidak kau itu kasar sekali!"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Ichigo kau egois, bodoh, seenaknya, jelek, menyeba-"

Brak

Rukia tersentak kaget. Ichigo memukulkan tangannya ke meja. "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!" Ichigo lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

"ICHIGO BODOH! MENYEBALKAN!" jerit Rukia kesal.

* * *

Rukia duduk dengan tenang, Rukia heran dengan sikap Ichigo tadi. Beda dari biasanya. Rukia agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Ichigo tadi. Ada yang sakit dan Rukia tidak tahu di mana itu. "Kenapa dia semarah itu? Dia memang keterlaluan.. seenaknya! Bodoh!" batin Rukia. Rukia bangun dari bangkunya lalu menjerit sekerasnya.

"ICHIGO BODOH!"

* * *

Ichigo masuk ke kelasnya, Maki-sensei masih tidak ada di kelas. Ichigo duduk di bangkunya. Diam-diam Orihime memperhatikan Ichigo, merasa bersalah.

* * *

Rukia masuk ke kelasnya lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya mengambil kardus yang ada di kolong meja dan mengangkatnya ke atas meja.

"Ichi-" Rukia diam, niatnya memanggil Ichigo tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu. Rukia membawa kardus itu ke meja Ishida. Ishida menatap Rukia heran.

"Bantu aku koreksi. Tinggal sedikit kok.. ya?" rengek Rukia.

"Kenapa aku? Bukannya Kurosaki yang mendapat tugas ini?"

"A.. sudahlah. Ya.. tolong bantu aku.." Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya baiklah." Rukia tersenyum senang lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kertas soal dan Ishida mulai mengoreksinya.

* * *

"Sudah selesai! Terima kasih, Ishida!" Rukia tersenyum senang lalu memasukkan kertas soal yang ada di atas meja Ishida ke dalam kardus.

"Akan ku kumpulkan setelah istirahat. Semoga sensei sudah datang. Mm.. kalau begitu terima kasih ya! Maaf merepotkanmu!" Rukia kembali ke bangkunya lalu meletakkan kardusnya di atas meja lalu pergi ke luar kelas bersama Tatsuki.

* * *

"Ah.. akhirnya istirahat.. Tatsuki aku duluan ya!"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Mau ke kelas, mengumpulkan tugas." jelas Rukia.

"A.. ya. Aku ikut saja. Hei! Rukia tunggu aku!" Rukia berlari meninggalkan Tatsuki.

"Ayo kejar aku!"

* * *

Rukia masuk ke kelasnya, sepi. "Mungkin anak-anak istirahat." batin Rukia. Rukia berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ada.." Rukia mencari ke kolong meja. "Ke mana kardusnya?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki menepuk pundak Rukia. "Hei! Kau mencari apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki! Bagaimana ini.. kardusnya hilang.."

"Kardus apa?" tanya Tatsuki heran yang melihat Rukia panik.

"Kardus berisi soal-soal yang akan ku kumpulkan ke sensei hilang.. bagaimana ini Tatsuki?" tanya Rukia panik dan mencari lagi. Tastuki tiba-tiba mencium sesuatu.

"Bau apa ini?" batin Tatsuki. Tatsuki segera mendekati bau itu dan matanya melebar. "Rukia!" panggil Tatsuki. Rukia segera menghampiri Tatsuki.

"Kenapa Tatsuki?" tanya Rukia. Tatsuki menunjuk sesuatu. Rukia segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Tatsuki dan mata Rukia melebar. Rukia mengenal benda itu benda itu mengeluarkan asap, ada api kecil di atasnya. Benda yang habis terbakar.

"Kenapa..?" Rukia mendekati benda itu dan memegangnya.

"Rukia! Jangan dipegang!" Tatsuki melempar benda itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Tatsuki! Itu! Itu kardusnya!" air mata Rukia mengalir. "Tatsuki.. siapa yang melakukan itu..?" air mata Rukia mengalir lebih deras. Tatsuki memeluk Rukia mencoba menenangkan.

"Tatsuki! Kuchiki-san.. kenapa?" tanya teman-temannya yang baru masuk kelas.

"Sst.. jangan tanya apa-apa dulu.." teman-temannya mengerti, segera membantu Tatsuki membawa Rukia ke UKS.

Ichigo yang baru masuk heran teman-temannya pergi keluar kelas membawa Rukia yang menangis.

"Hei! Kenapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada salah satu temannya.

"Tidak tahu. Waktu semua masuk, Kuchiki-san sudah seperti itu." jelas temannya.

"Hei! Lihat apa ini?" Chizuru melambaikan tangannya dan membuat teman-temannya dan Ichigo mendekatinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya yang lainnya. Ichigo mendekati benda itu.

"Ini kan.." batin Ichigo. Ichigo segera membawa benda itu keluar, ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ichigo segera mengambil air lalu menyiramkannya ke benda itu.

"Hah.. haah.." Ichigo terduduk kelelahan. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Ichigo mendekati benda itu. "Kenapa ada yang membakar kardus.. Rukia?" gumam Ichigo. Ichigo segera membuka benda itu yang ternyata kardus milik Rukia. Ichigo mengambil kertas soal yang sebagian terbakar. Ichigo mengamatinya lalu memasukkannya lagi.

* * *

Rukia diantar pulang Tatsuki setelah minta ijin ke Hana-sensei. Sekarang Rukia sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi saat di UKS. Rukia terus menangis dan menjerit-jerit.

"Terima kasih kak Tatsuki!" ujar Yuko.

"Iya. Kata Hana-sensei, besok Rukia boleh ijin, kalau keadaannya masih belum baik." Yuko tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Terima kasih ya kak!" Tatsuki mengangguk lalu berjalan pulang.

* * *

Yuko naik ke kamar Rukia membawakan makanan. Di dalam kamar Rukia tertidur, lelah menangis. Yuko meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Rukia.

"Kakak.. kenapa?" gumam Yuko. Yuko melihat sedih Rukia.

"Permisi!" Yuko tersentak kaget.

"A.. iya tunggu sebentar!" Yuko segera turun ke bawah lalu segera membukakan pintu. "Kak Ichigo? A.. ayo masuk kak!" Yuko segera mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk.

"Di mana Rukia?" batin Ichigo.

"Kak Ichigo mau minum apa?" tanya Yuko.

"Eh? A.. terserah saja.."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya!" Yuko segera berlari ke dapur lalu kembali membawa gelas dan satu botol es jeruk. "Ini kak. Silahkan diminum."

"Terima kasih!" Hening. Ichigo mengangkat sesuatu ke atas meja. "Apa itu kak?" tanya Yuko.

"Ini kardus punya Rukia." mata Yuko melebar.

"Kardus berisi soal-soal itu?" tanya Yuko tidak percaya. Ichigo mengangguk. "Kenapa bisa terbakar seperti ini kak?" tanya Yuko lagi. Ichigo mengangkat bahunya lalu membuka kardus itu dan menunjukkan kertas yang sebagian terbakar.

"Aku rasa ini yang membuat Rukia seperti itu." Yuko semakin tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ichigo.

"Yuko, di mana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kak Rukia ada di kamar, tertidur. Kakak masuk saja." Ichigo mengangguk lalu naik ke kamar Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Rukia lalu berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur Rukia. Ichigo mengambil sebuah kursi, dibawanya kursi itu ke sebelah tempat tidur Rukia dan Ichigo duduk di kursi itu. Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat wajah Rukia.

"Haah.." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Ichigo berdiri lalu berjalan ke sekeliling kamar Rukia.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Ichigo menengok. Rukia sudah bangun. Ichigo segera mendekati Rukia.

"Hei! Kenapa kau?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia diam. "Hei!" Rukia tetap diam.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Ichigo.

"Pulang Ichigo!"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Ichigo, suara Rukia terlalu kecil sampai tidak didengar oleh Ichigo.

"Pulang!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau mengusirku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Pulang Ichigo! Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!" bentak Rukia, ada air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang." Ichigo berjalan keluar dari kamar Rukia lalu berjalan pulang.

Yuko yang melihat Ichigo pulang segera masuk ke kamar Rukia. "Kak! Kakak kenapa dengan kak Ichigo?" tanya Yuko. Rukia tidak menjawab. Tangis Rukia semakin deras. Yuko memeluk Rukia mencoba menenangkannya.

* * *

"Aku jahat! Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Aku jahat! Aku membuat kakak itu menangis! Ini bukan diriku!"

* * *

"Kak! Ayo makan malam! Sudah ditunggu ayah!"

"Aku menyusul." ujar Ichigo.

"Kakak kan belum makan dari tadi siang. Ayo makan kak! Ditunggu ayah." Yuzu masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat merasa tidak enak, akhirnya turun ke bawah untuk makan malam.

* * *

Di meja makan sudah ada Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime yang menunggunya. Ichigo duduk di sebelah Karin. Yuzu mengambil piring Ichigo lalu memberinya nasi.

"Nah.. anak-anakku semuanya. Ayo makan! Selamat makan!" ujar Isshin riang. Ichigo tidak memakan nasinya sedikitpun. Ichigo hanya memainkan sendoknya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Isshin heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ichigo kembali memainkan sendoknya. Diam-diam Orihime menatap Ichigo merasa bersalah.

* * *

Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ichigo mengambil kalung yang diberikan Rukia. "Rukia bodoh!" gumam Ichigo. Ichigo memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini, tapi semua itu tidak bisa hilang bahkan terus berkutat di pikirannya.

Ichigo berusaha tidak memperdulikan semua itu tapi Ichigo malah terbayang-bayang wajah Rukia. Semuanya. saat Rukia tersenyum, tertawa, merengut, marah, bahkan membentak. Semuanya seakan berputar di kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka matanya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ichigo akhirnya turun ke bawah untuk mengambil minum. Setelah selesai, Ichigo kembali dan merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. "Apa aku.. terlambat?" batin Ichigo lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Orihime masuk ke kelasnya. Suasana kelas hari ini masih sama seperti kemarin, ramai. Tapi ramai yang beda, ramai membicarakan Rukia. Semuanya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

Orihime sayup-sayup mendengar apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya. "Kuchiki-san.. apa keadaannya baik-baik saja?" "Semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pagi, Orihime-chan!" sapa seorang anak.

"A.. pa.. pagi!" Orihime balas menyapa.

* * *

Mata semua anak yang ada di kelas membulat ketika melihat Rukia yang masuk sekolah hari ini. Padahal kemarin Rukia terlihat tidak bisa dibilang sangat baik.

"Rukia? Kenapa masuk? Apa kau sudah baikkan? Kan sudah ku bilang, Hana-sensei memperbolehkanmu ijin." Tatsuki menghampiri Rukia. Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kemarin aku kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Tatsuki sudah mengira Rukia akan berkata seperti itu, Rukia selalu berusaha melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya, walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan. Rukia berusaha terlihat kuat dihadapan orang lain.

* * *

Orihime menyenderkan dirinya di pintu toilet. "Ternyata.. aku dari awal memang sudah kalah ya..? Kak Ichigo punya perasaan pada kakak itu.." Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melihat langit biru luas.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Haaah!! Selesai juga chapter ini!! :D

Sebetulnya di chapter ini aku mau bikin jadi chapter terakhir, tapi enggak jadi ahh~ :P o, iya! Kemarin ada yang salah kemarin harusnya chapter 5, tapi aku malah tulis chapter 4! Maaf ya!! =o=

Kok aku ngerasa IchiRuki di chapter ini sedikit banget atau malah enggak ada..?! Haah.. ya sudahlah..

Saatnya balas review :

Yumemiru Reirin : Hehe.. iya.. nanti kembali ke semula kok.. ^^

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Apa menurut taichou-san –boleh ku panggil seperti ini?- IchiRuki di chapter ini udah banyak?? Kayaknya sedikit ya..? Enggak suka IchiHime? Wa.. sama!! ^^ Iya sama-sama!!

Agehanami-chan : Hehe.. iya.. Rukia malu-malu gitu.. –tapi mau!XD- -digiling- hehe.. iya..

mss dhyta : Hehe.. iya.. kayaknya di chapter ini IchiRuki nya sedikit..

mpin-itu-fifin : Hehe.. udah tahu kan..? Bakar? Setuju!! –digampar-

shirayuki haruna : Mm.. kayaknya bukan suka sih.. cuma.. hehe.. di chapter depan ada kok.. –ditabok- XD hehe.. iya Rukia jangan mau!! ^^

Hinamori14137 Yoriko : Wa.. benarkah?? Iya sama-sama!! ^^

Daia : Hehe.. fic ini memang geje.. XD

Ni-chan d' : Hehe.. iya.. mereka kan tinggal bilang suka ya..?? –digiling- XD Iya.. sana!! Hus!! Hus!! XD

Terima kasih udah baca dan review!!

Tapi jangan lupa baca dan review ya.. :D

Terima kasih!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter tujuh di sini!!

Semoga suka ya chapter terakhir ini!! :D

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Love In Library?

--Yuinayuki-chan—

* * *

Ichigo masuk ke kelasnya dan melihat banyak anak yang mengerubungi meja Rukia. Ichigo yang penasaran akhirnya mendekati meja Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, kamu yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chizuru. Mata Ichigo melebar. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyeruak di antara anak-anak yang lain.

"Kenapa kamu masuk?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia diam, Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Aku tanya, kenapa kamu masuk?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia masih diam, Ichigo berusaha menatap mata Rukia, tapi Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Tatsuki yang melihat itu akhirnya memberi kode agar teman-temannya keluar kelas. Teman-temannya akhirnya keluar, Tatsuki menutup pintu kelas dan membiarkan Ichigo dan Rukia di dalam kelas.

"Rukia!! Aku tanya, kenapa kamu masuk hari ini?" Ichigo mulai kesal dengan sikap Rukia yang tidak menganggapnya. Rukia masih diam. Ichigo menghentakkan kakinya, berusaha meredam emosinya yang naik. Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri dari bangkunya lalu melangkah keluar. Ichigo berusaha menghentikan Rukia, Ichigo segera saja menarik tangan Rukia. "Rukia! Jawab aku!" Ichigo memperat pegangannya dan membuat Rukia meringis kecil.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku! Apa urusanmu? Tahu apa kamu tentang aku?" hati Ichigo seakan tertusuk banyak pisau mendengar ucapan Rukia. Dan Ichigo merasa Rukia menyindirnya dengan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya pada Rukia.

Ichigo diam, menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai puncak. Didorong pelan tubuh Rukia ke pojok. Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia yang datar, tidak terlihat gelisah atau takut. "Rukia! Aku sudah berusaha sabar denganmu, aku tahu aku salah.." Ichigo diam lalu melirik ke arah Rukia yang masih bersikap datar. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. Sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya bibir mungil Rukia membuka.

"Lalu..?"

Mata Ichigo melebar. Ichigo menurukkan tangannya. "Aku.. memang terlambat, ya.. menyadarinya.. tapi, bisakah kau tidak mendiamkanku? Aku memang sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu itu.." tiba-tiba Ichigo tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

Tatsuki masuk ke kelas lalu segera menghampiri Rukia. "Rukia, sebetulnya apa yang terjadi? Kamu dan Ichigo kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki. Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku dan Ichigo tidak ada apa-apa.. biarkan saja.." Rukia lalu berjalan ke bangkunya.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Rukia dan Ichigo tidak lagi saling berbicara, menyapa pun tidak. Rukia dan Ichigo tidak mau membuka mulutnya lebih dulu. Rukia yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ichigo pindah tempat duduk di dekat jendela, dan Rukia juga lebih sering bertanya pada Ishida jika ada soal yang sulit dan susah dimengertinya. Seakan Rukia menjaga jarak pada Ichigo.

Ichigo juga merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, sikapnya biasa saja. Tapi, seringkali Ichigo melirik Rukia dan berusaha mendekati Rukia, Ichigo ingin mengajak Rukia bicara, tapi tidak pernah tersampaikan niatnya itu.

Walaupun sikap Ichigo dan Rukia terlihat biasa saja, sama seperti dulu. Rukia yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo. Tapi, semua anak sekelas merasa kalau Rukia dan Ichigo ada masalah. Tapi, semua anak diam saja. Mereka tidak mau terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain. Biar mereka berdua yang menyelesaikannya.

* * *

Ichigo masuk ke rumahnya. "Aku pulang!" seru Ichigo. Tidak ada jawaban. "Ke mana yang lain?" batin Ichigo. Ichigo lalu berjalan naik ke kamarnya. Saat berjalan ke kamarnya, Ichigo melihat kamar Orihime yang sedikit terbuka. Ichigo iseng masuk ke kamar Orihime yang kebetulan ada di sebelah kanan kamarnya.

"Kamar cewek. Rapi.." batin Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan melihat-lihat kamar Orihime, dibuka lebar jendela kamar Orihime, dibiarkannya angin yang sepoi meniup rambutnya. Ichigo menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Matanya melihat keluar rumah. Ichigo menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan..? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Rukia?" batin Ichigo lalu menghela nafas lagi.

Brak

* * *

Rukia duduk di tangga dan menopang dagunya, melamun. Yuko yang melihatnya merasa kesal karena belakangan ini Rukia lebih sering melamun dan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Kak.." Yuko menghampiri Rukia lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia menengok lalu tersenyum. Yuko menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa dibohongi! Itu bukan senyum kakak yang biasanya!" Rukia menatap Yuko bingung. Yuko tersenyum. "Aku, kenal kakak lebih dari siapapun. Aku tahu kakak memendam semuanya, ya.. semua masalah kakak. Aku juga tahu kakak bertengkar dengan kak Ichigo." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kak, aku tidak tahu kenapa kakak bisa bertengkar dengan kak Ichigo.. tapi, kakak juga tidak bisa mendiamkannya begitu saja!"

"Kamu enggak tahu, Yuko! Aku kesal dengan sifatnya yang seenaknya! Dia bilang aku tidak usah campuri urusannya, dia juga kasar sekali pada anak baru di kelasku! Aku bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain!" Rukia menutup telingannya dan menutup juga matanya. Yuko menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Rukia.

"Kak.. aku yakin kakak mau baikkan sama kak Ichigo. Tapi, kakak terus menghindar dari kak Ichigo, kan?" tanya Yuko. Rukia tidak membuka mata dan telinganya, membiarkan suara Yuko sebagai angin.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya kaget. Ichigo lalu menengok ke belakang. "Orihime..? A.. maaf! Aku asal masuk ke kamarmu!" Ichigo lalu berjalan keluar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melihatnya dengan wajah ketakutan, banyak kertas yang berserakan di bawahnya dan sebuah kardus. Mata Ichigo melebar. Ichigo mengambil sebuah kertas yang berserakan lalu melihatnya.

"Kertas apa ini?" tanya Ichigo. Orihime diam lalu berjalan mundur. "Kertas apa ini?! Kau dengar, kan? Jawab!" bentak Ichigo. Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Ichigo. Ichigo mendekati Orihime lalu mencengkram bahunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku tahu ini kertas soal Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jawab!" Ichigo membentak lebih keras. Orihime mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

"A, aku.."

"… _kau tahu tidak kau itu kasar sekali!" _Ichigo diam, entah kenapa kata-kata Rukia berputar di kepalanya. Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya pada Orihime dan membiarkannya terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya." Ichigo lalu keluar dari kamar Orihime.

* * *

"Pagi kak!" sapa Yuko.

"A.. pagi!" Yuko menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah Rukia lalu duduk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yuko, Rukia mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Minta maaf pada kak Ichigo?" Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayolah!" Yuko memasang muka memelas. Rukia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kakak mengangguk terpaksa!" ledek Yuko.

"YUKO!!" jerit Rukia.

"Hehe.. sepertinya kakak kembali seperti biasanya." batin Yuko senang.

* * *

Rukia duduk di bangkunya dengan gelisah. Tatsuki segera menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"A.. aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kamu kelihatan gelisah."

"A.. benarkah? A.. Tatsuki, aku mau ke perpustakaan saja. Dah!" Rukia melambai pada Tatsuki lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dah!" Tatsuki balas melambai.

* * *

Rukia membuka pintu perpustakaan yang masih sepi. Rukia berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan. Diambilnya sebuah buku. Tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar suara orang yang masuk ke perpustakaan. Rukia segera menutup buku itu, Rukia berjalan keluar. Tapi segera diurungkannya, Rukia segera bersembunyi di rak buku. Karena orang yang baru masuk perpustakaan itu Ichigo dan anak baru itu.

"Sedang apa dia bersama anak itu..?" batin Rukia.

Rukia sayup-sayup mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Ichigo dan anak baru itu. "Kau harus melakukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu melakukan itu." anak baru itu menunduk.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ichigo. Rukia masih bersembunyi di balik rak buku dan mencoba mendengarkan lagi.

"A.. aku.. tidak bermaksud begitu, kak.. maafkan aku.." pinta anak itu. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Harusnya bukan aku yang dapat permintaan itu. Kau harus minta maaf pada Rukia, Inoue." anak itu menunduk lagi.

"Minta maaf..? Anak itu punya salah apa padaku?" batin Rukia. "Eh.. tunggu dulu rasanya aku pernah dengar namanya.. I.. Inu.. Inoue.. apa Inoue?!" Rukia tiba-tiba menjerit, Rukia segera membekap mulutnya dengan ke dua tangannya.

* * *

Ichigo tersentak mendengar jeritan yang dekat dengannya. Segera dicari suara jeritan itu berasal dan ditemukannya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang duduk sambil membekam mulutnya. Ichigo menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Huwa!!"

"Rukia..?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo heran. Rukia sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Rukia lalu berjalan keluar tapi, anak berambut coklat itu membungkukkan badannya di depannya.

"Eh?" Rukia heran melihat anak itu. "A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, kak! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kakak menangis! Maaf!" Rukia semakin bingung.

"Hei, apa salahmu? Kenapa harus minta maaf padaku?"

"A.. aku.. aku.. yang membakar kardus kakak..."

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo bisa melihat kalau badan Rukia bergetar, Ichigo segera menghampiri anak berambut coklat itu. "Apa maksudmu? Cepat jelaskan?!"

"Tenanglah, Rukia!"

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Kau juga dengarkan? Dia bilang dia yang membakar kardusku?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Apa mau mu?!" emosi Rukia naik. Ichigo hanya bisa diam sampai Rukia tenang.

"Diamlah! Dan dengarkan dia dulu. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya melakukan hal itu.. ayo jelaskan, Inoue!"

"A.. aku.. melakukan itu karena kak Ichigo…" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. tidak mau kehilangan kak Ichigo, karena aku lihat kak Ichigo dan kakak ini dekat. Aku takut semua orang yang dekat padaku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi padaku. Dan aku tahu dari awal, kalau aku memang sudah kalah.."

"Bodoh. Cara berpikirmu bodoh. Dasar, untuk apa kau memaksakan dirimu? Sampai kau rela mengejar orang yang dekat denganmu itu? Haa.. benar-benar pikiran anak kecil." Ichigo mengelus pelan rambut coklat Orihime.

"Yuko. Dia sangat senang waktu kau menjadi anak baru di kelasnya. Tapi kau bodoh, kau yang tidak pernah perduli pada orang yang dekat padamu. Yuko, dia sangat menanti-nantikan bisa makan siang bersamamu." Rukia berjalan keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Orihime yang bercucuran air mata.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kak.. aku mau minta maaf pada kakak itu.." Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Ke rumahnya." mata Orihime melebar. "Ya, ke rumahnya. Nanti sore. Kau tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya." Ichigo keluar perpustakaan membawa kardus milik Rukia.

* * *

Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, kepalanya pusing. Yuko segera menghampiri Rukia.

"Kenapa, kak?" tanya Yuko. Rukia tidak menjawab, wajahnya dia tutupi dengan bantal. "Sudah baikan dengan kak Ichigo?" tanya Yuko lagi. Rukia menggeleng. "He? Kenapa?" tanya Yuko heran.

"Yuko, kau sekelas dengan Inoue?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Yuko mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa kak?"

"Apa kau sudah makan siang bersamanya?" tanya Rukia. Yuko mengangguk.

"Tapi, paginya dia tidak masuk sekolah aku dengar dia pindah ke sekolah lain." ujar Yuko.

"Apa kau mengharapkannya kembali?" tanya Rukia lagi. Yuko tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja.."

* * *

"Permisi!" Ichigo mengetuk pintu kayu rumah Rukia.

"A.. Kurosaki-kun.. masuklah."

"Terima kasih, Hisana-san."

"Duduklah, mau minum apa?"

"Eh? A.. aku teh saja." ujar Ichigo.

"Nona..?" tanya Hisana.

"A.. aku sa.. sama."

Hisana berjalan ke dapur lalu kembali membawa dua gelas teh. "Ayo diminum." ujar Hisana. Ichigo lalu meminum sedikit tehnya.

"Kurosaki-san, kau tahu kenapa Rukia jadi sering melamun?" tanya Hisana tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu.. dan aku mau menjelaskan semuanya pada Rukia." jelas Ichigo.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hisana. Ichigo mengangguk malu.

"Haah.. naiklah ke kamar Rukia. Dia pasti ada di kamar, jelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian bertengkar lagi." Ichigo mengangguk lalu naik ke kamar Rukia diikuti Orihime.

* * *

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Rukia. Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Ichigo lalu menarik paksa tangan Rukia.

"Aduh..!! Apa-apa.. Ichigo?! Kenapa kamu ada di sini?! Lepas!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat. Ichigo lalu membawa Rukia ke luar rumah.

"A..! Ichigo! Lepas! Sakit!" Rukia mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa senang? Kau senang?" Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau senang membuatku bingung? Kau senang semuanya?" Rukia masih diam, tidak mengerti apa yang Ichigo bicarakan. "Jawab aku!" bentak Ichigo.

"Aku mana bisa menjawabmu! Omomganmu saja tidak bisa ku mengerti! Jangan seenaknya, dasar egois!" Rukia balas membentak membuat Ichigo diam. Hening.

Rukia lalu berjalan kembali ke rumahnya tapi Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia lalu memeluknya. Rukia berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ichigo, tapi tidak bisa karena pelukan Ichigo terlalu kuat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung.. denganmu Rukia.." Ichigo memperat pelukannya.

* * *

Yuko yang melihat Rukia tidak ada di kamarnya bingung. "Ke mana kakak?" batin Yuko. Yuko lalu melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang berdiri dekat jendela. Yuko segera mendekati gadis itu lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Siapa ka-"

"Hai, Yuko!" gadis itu melambai ke Yuko. Mata Yuko melebar, tiba-tiba ada air mata di matanya.

"Orihime!" Yuko tiba-tiba saja menangis, Orihime jadi salah tingkah.

"Ke.. kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Orihime panik. Tangis Yuko bukannya berhenti semakin deras. "Yu.. Yuko.."

"Orihime.. kamu ke mana? Kenapa tidak masuk? Aku menghawatirkanmu!" ujar Yuko, wajahnya memerah. Orihime tersenyum.

"Aku juga.."

* * *

Yuko yang sudah berhenti menangis membuat Orihime lega. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Orihime belum memberi tahu Yuko kalau dialah yang membakar kardus Rukia.

"Yuko, a.. aku mau mengaku padamu. Aku juga akan menerima jika kau nantinya marah padaku. Tolong dengarkan.." Yuko yang tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Orihime mengangguk saja. "A.. aku.. yang membakar kardus punya kakakmu…" mata Yuko melebar.

"Ke.. kenapa kamu melakukan itu..?" tanya Yuko. Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"A.. aku.. tidak mau kehilangan kak Ichigo yang dekat denganku. A.. aku juga tahu aku sudah kalah.. tapi, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau aku tidak kalah, aku yang melakukan hal itu.. tapi, aku tidak membakarnya.. aku hanya membakar kardus lain yang mirip dengan kakak Yuko... maafkan aku Yuko.." hening. "Aku pindah juga karena aku tidak mau kehilangan.. aku sayang kak Ichigo.. maafkan aku Yuko.."

"Minta maaf pada kak Rukia, jangan padaku. Aku yakin kak Rukia akan memaafkanmu." Yuko lalu tersenyum membuat Orihime tersenyum.

* * *

"Ichigo, lepas!" Ichigo tidak merespon Rukia yang dari tadi berusaha lepas dari pelukannya. Ichigo akhirnya melepas Rukia dari pelukannya. Rukia lalu memukul kepala Ichigo dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan sih..?!" bentak Ichigo.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Dasar bodoh! Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Rukia kesal. Rukia lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

"Kak!" Yuko menghampiri Rukia yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kak, ada yang mau menemui kakak." Yuko lalu melambaikan tangannya lalu berteriak, "Hei! Ayo keluar!" Orihime muncul dari balik tembok. Mata Rukia melebar. Orihime mendekati Rukia.

"Apa-apaan ini, Yuko?" tanya Rukia, Yuko diam. Orihime tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya.

"Kak tolong maafkan aku! Aku memang salah. Tolong maafkan aku!" Rukia diam. "Tapi, aku tidak membakar kardus kakak. Aku hanya membakar kardus yang sama persis dengan milik kakak. Semua isinya aku ganti, yang asli ada bersamaku. Tolong maafkan aku, kak…" ujar Orihime, air matanya mengucur deras. Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tadi aku hanya terbawa emosi. Maafkan aku juga." Rukia lalu membungkukkan badannya juga. Yuko tersenyum senang lalu merangkul Rukia dan Orihime.

* * *

"Kak.. aku juga ada satu hal yang ingin kakak tahu.."

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Setelah ini, tolong kakak berbaikan dengan kak Ichigo. Dan.. kak Ichigo suka pada kakak." wajah Rukia memerah, sangat merah.

"Apa yang kau katakan sih..!? Aku tidak mengerti.." Yuko yang melihat tersenyum nakal.

"Ah.. masa?" tanya Yuko menggoda Rukia. Rukia tidak memperdulikan Yuko.

"Ka.. kalau berbaikan dengan Ichigo, aku sudah memikirkannya. Ta.. tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu berkata ka.. kalau.."

Peeshhh..

Wajah Rukia semakin merah. Rukia yang tidak tahan akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya. Di bawah Yuko dan Orihime tersenyum melihat Rukia yang seperti itu, lalu terdengar gelak tawa dari ke duanya.

* * *

Besoknya Rukia sudah bisa mengumpulkan semua soal ke Maki-sensei. Ulangan semester pun sudah selesai dan Orihime sudah lama kembali ke sekolah lamanya dan bisa bersama dengan Yuko. Walaupun Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berbaikan mereka tidak terlihat selalu bersama, bahkan ada yang bilang mereka malu-malu untuk bertemu.

* * *

Rukia pergi ke perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, perpustakaan selalu sepi. Rukia berjalan melihat-lihat buku yang ada di rak. Diambilnya satu buku lalu Rukia berjalan ke meja terdekat. Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menutup bukunya lalu melihat ke depan.

Semuanya seakan berputar, saat pertama kali Rukia bertemu Ichigo. Bertengkar dengan Ichigo, memukul Ichigo, dan semuanya seakan terulang kembali.

Rukia tersenyum. "Aku kangen masa itu.." ujar Rukia.

* * *

Ada seseorang masuk ke perpustakaan. "Eh? Rukia?"

"I.. Ichigo.. sedang apa di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku.. tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ingin datang ke tempat ini." ujar Ichigo. Rukia meneruskan membaca bukunya. Ichigo diam memperhatikan Rukia. tiba-tiba saja Ichigo tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Rukia.

"Eh.. eh? Mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum. Ichigo membawa Rukia ke rak buku lalu Rukia ditinggal sendirian di sana. "Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Rukia.

Rukia lalu melihat-lihat buku, Rukia sayup-sayup mendengar suara. Bersamaan dengan itu Ichigo muncul berjalan ke arah Rukia di mulutnya ada sebuah peluit, dan peluit itu yang pernah Rukia berikan pada Ichigo.

"Priiit… priiiiitttt… priiiiiiitt.. priiiittttt.. priiittttttt.. priiiiiiiitttt…" Ichigo akhirnya berhenti meniup peluitnya. Rukia memandangnya bingung. Ichigo lalu mendekati Rukia lalu menariknya ke tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ichigo lalu memegang tangan Rukia.

"Kamu enggak cantik, pendek, menyebalkan, cengeng.. banyak yang aku enggak ngerti dari kamu.." Ichigo diam lalu melihat reaksi Rukia, Rukia mengerutkan alisnya marah, ada otot kecil yang timbul di dahinya. Ichigo menghela nafas, ada rona merah di pipinya. "Tapi, itulah yang membuatku tertarik." mata Rukia melebar. Ichigo lalu berlutut.

"Bunyi peluit tadi, aku suka pada, Kuchiki Rukia.." wajah Ichigo sangat merah, Rukia yang mendengar wajahnya sangat merah seperti Ichigo. Hening.

Ichigo lalu bangun lalu membuka lubang kecil yang ada di sebelah kanan peluitnya. "Rukia, kamu bawa kalung yang aku kasih ke kamu?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk lalu memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menghadap ke belakang, memunggungi Rukia.

Ichigo lalu berbalik dan segera mengalungkan kalung berbandul kelinci itu ke leher Rukia lagi. Mata Rukia melebar, jarak Rukia dan Ichigo jadi sangat dekat. "Ke.. kenapa kalung ini.. bisa.." batin Rukia bingung. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Aku baru sadar kalau peluit ini ada lubang yang pas untuk kalung kelincimu itu." ujar Ichigo. Wajah Rukia memerah. "Akan aku ulangi."

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku, Kuchiki Rukia?" wajah Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama memerah. Rukia menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat.

Entah kenapa, Ichigo terpeleset dan jatuh. Dan kini jarak Rukia dan Ichigo semakin dekat. Rukia tidak bisa bergerak mundur karena kalungnya yang ada di dalam kalung peluit Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu duduk dan Rukia duduk di hadapannya, Ichigo bergerak maju bersamaan dengan Rukia menutup matanya. Ichigo mengecup bibir mungil Rukia. Ichigo lalu membuka matanya lalu tertawa dan membuat Rukia tertawa.

Ichigo melirik ke belakang. "Aku sama sekali belum terlambat untuk menyatakannya." Ichigo lalu tertawa lagi bersama Rukia sambil mengelus kepala Rukia pelan.

The End

* * *

Ua!! Ua!! Fic ini selesai juga!! Senangnya~ -menangis terharu- XD

Maaf kalau bingungin!! Terus enggak romance, soalnya aku juga enggak bisa bikin yang kayak gituan hehe.. XD

Mm.. sebetulnya Orihime itu enggak ngebakar. Dia cuma nyembunyin kardus yang asli terus ngebakar kardus yang persis kayak punya Rukia. Kalau soal isinya kan bisa aja soal tahun kemarin.. ya, begitulah intinya!! Mohon dimaklumi!! XD

Saatnya bales review :

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Semoga harapan taichou-san di chap. ini terkabul!! XD Hehe.. iya IchiRuki..!!

Mss Dhyta : Hehe.. iya.. sekarang Orihime udah sadar kok.. iya!! Di chapter ini udah ku tambahin.. :D

dArkY SaKurai : Hehe.. iya, itu Ori.. wa.. benarkah?? Hehe.. kalau itu enggak lupa, kan udah dijalanin.. :D

NaMie Amalia : Hehe.. apa IchiRuki masih kurang?? Iya.. sebetulnya bukan ngebakar sih.. :D

shirayuki haruna : Hehe.. iya!! Mungkin aku nyampe guling-guling kalau di gituin.. XD

Ni-chan d' : Hehe.. iya.. :D

Agehanami-chan : Sebetulnya bukan ngebakar sih.. hehe.. iya!! XD

Yak! Selesai deh Love In Library nya!! Terima kasih ya yang udah mau ngikutin!! :D

Jangan lupa baca dan review ya! Semuanya, sekali lagi terima kasih!! Hatiku ini dipenuhi bunga –halah.. lebay!!- XD gara-gara bisa namatin satu fic!! :D

Baca dan review fic ku yang lain juga ya!! Hehe..


End file.
